Love's Spell
by AgeyoPanda
Summary: Danny Fenton has faced evil time and time again. He's battled enemies that seem to just come out of a comic book or a Saturday morning cartoon. Danny Fenton has pretty much seen it all. However, senior year was an evil that Danny was sure he couldn't face head on and win. And this guy has to juggle a new ghostly force and a new love life? Talk about being a teenager. *Iambic Prose*
1. One - School Days

**_I really, really need to stop starting new works. I just started a Badger Cereal one and now I decided to start an Iambic Prose one...  
Anyway, please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed and someone take this ship away from me because I have too many ships as it is.  
Also I kinda got the idea from 'Koi no Jubaku' from Berryz Koubou so you know..._**

* * *

 **Chapter One - School Days**

 _Love is a spell_  
 _A door to heaven or hell_  
 _With words sweet as wine_  
 _Or ones that cross the line_

 _Love is a spell_  
 _That may make a person yell_  
 _Either out of delight_  
 _Or just out of spite_

 _Love is a spell_  
 _And when he hears it's knell_  
 _The sound coming for him_  
 _Can the other handle the grim_

 _\- The Ghost Writer_

Seventeen year old Sam Manson melted at the poem she had just read; the words taking her heart for a fly, "I swear guys, this Ghost Writer guy is a genius! He has such a way with words, each line taking the reader for a ride!" Sam was never the one to gush over things, but ever since The Ghost Writer had started writing for the Amity Park Community College, she fell in love.

"Look Sam, it's great that you got to take some early college classes, but could you have done it without gushing all over this guy?" Her longtime friend and local hero, Danny Fenton asked, watching as his friend gush all over this Writer guy.

Their last friend, Tucker Foley never looked up from his PDA, "Look at this way Danny, at least we know she can be an actual girl sometimes." The two friends laughed, fist bumping at Tucker's comment.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Might I remind you that this actual girl totally owned your guy's butts at the newest edition of Doom? Or that I scored six times the points at just shooting hoops the other day? Or just a simple day at the mall, I get asked out by most of the girls Tucker tries to sweet talk?"

Tucker had no words. He opened his mouth to say something, but even he knew there was no point to it. Instead, he just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his PDA, "Man, whatever."

Sam couldn't help but smirk, "Anyway," after folding up the paper and sticking it inside her bag, she turned her attention to Danny, "So hero, our senior year starts tomorrow, think Phantom can handle ghost attacks and make it just in time to graduation?"

Danny sighed and laid back down on his bed, "Good news is that most of the ghosts by now are mellowing out and not attacking me for some reason. On the other hand, I still have at least a few of them and Vlad still after my butt." Danny sighed, looking up at the ceiling, "I really don't need any distractions this year." He could feel the stress already dragging him down. All he could do was groan, cover his face with his hands and brace himself for tomorrow.

* * *

Damion Lopez sighed; he was going to be late if he didn't get his butt in gear. It was only 7:30, no way was he going to be late, but since this guy took everything importantly, he was mentally cursing himself for hitting the snooze button. Twice, more than he usually does, which is pretty much never. After tripping over his own two feet more times than he could count while running back and forth in his room, he finally made it downstairs, giving another sigh, "Ma, why didn't you just drag me out of bed?" He asked, walking into the kitchen and greeting his mother.

Setting a good morning kiss on her son's cheek as he poured himself a tumbler of warm coffee, she looked at him with a small smile, "Mijo, you always drag yourself out of bed one way or another, there was no way you were going to let yourself be late. Which you're not, by the way."

Rolling his eyes and checking his watch, a stressful groan left his mouth, "It's already 7:33, of course I'm going to be late!" Damion moved at a fast pace towards the door, grabbing his signature gray scarf from the coat rack and wrapping it around his neck, "I gotta get going, I'll see you when I get home, bye Ma." He heard his mother give her goodbyes and an encouraging 'good luck' as he shut the door, slightly feeling guilty at it. He was such a mama's boy, something he was pretty shy to admit to anyone, really. He let another stressed sigh leave his mouth as he opened the driver's side of his car and set his small messenger bag down on the passenger's seat. Starting the car and pealing out of the garage, he made his way to Casper High.

* * *

All Danny could do was groan and dread his first day as a high school senior. Of course Danny had to wake up late. Of course his dad had to use all the hot water, leaving all the cold water for his shower. Of course Danny was off to a horrible start. After going through his morning routine, there was no way he was going to risk being late so he opted for the aerial route. Letting two familiar white rings pass over his body and recognizing the feeling of a cool ghost core, Danny wasted no time on taking to the skies. His stress levels dropped upon feeling the breeze hit his face. If there was one thing Danny loved about being half ghost, it was the flying. Landing in an alley near the school, he changed back into his human half and made his way up the steps of Casper High. But of course, this horrible morning just wasn't finished for Danny. Of course he just had to bump into someone on the way to his locker.

"Oh come on!"

Danny nervously looked to he bumped into. It was a man, around his early twenties Danny had guessed but, the one thing that his eye, was the purple jacket that was now the victim of a coffee stain. Danny let out a nervous laugh, "So, um, come here often?"

The man just looked down at the teen, a glare on his face, "You are so lucky you didn't ruin my scarf in the process." He sighed, pulling the jacket from his body, revealing a slim physique that housed a charcoal grey light sweater.

Danny just awkwardly coughed, blinking as he tried to pull his eyes away. In no way was the guy ripped, but it wasn't like he had an awful body. Danny was just barely coming to terms with his new sexuality, and this guy was seriously making that harder on the teen. Finally finding his voice, he gave a small smile, "Sorry man, it's been a horrible morning."

The other man sighed, "Okay, I get it. But don't think I won't have you reimburse me for this jacket." The man's look softened on Danny, "Just get to class, kid." And with that, the man had walked away.

Danny watched as the man walked down the hall. He blinked a few times before life smacked him in the face, "Dang it. I better not be late." Running down the hall to his locker as fast as he could, he was mentally cursing his first day already. Stopping in front his locker, he didn't even bother with the combination, he just phased his bag in his locker, pulling out a notebook and a pencil with him. Now if only he could make it to his class, which this year was on the third floor, on the other side of the hall. Of course he could just fly his way there, unfortunately for him, it's never that easy.

Next thing he knew, Danny was shoved up against the lockers. Seriously? His senior year and he was still getting bullied? He wanted so much to just fight back, but he knew he couldn't. Danny knows his own strength and fighting back just wouldn't be a good thing. Plus, he didn't think he had it in him, especially with his hero complex yelling at him with what was right and what was wrong.

"Hey Fenton, missed you during the summer." Danny's own personal bully, Dash Baxter seemed like his own personal greeter as well. It never fails, even as a senior, it seems. Dash was always there to make Danny's life a living hell.

Danny let out a sigh, "Really Dash? Three school years of torment and you're still not sick of bugging me?"

"Hm, let me think," Danny was slammed against the locker again, "Nope!" Danny was dropped to the floor with a thud. Just as Dash was about to punch Danny square in the face, the bell rang, signaling the start of the school year. Dash just glared down at Danny, "Consider yourself lucky, Fenton." All Danny could do was just watch him leave; this day just keeps getting better and better.

And then it hit him; Danny Fenton was late, on his first day as a senior at that. He let out a stressful groan, "Dang it." Rolling his eyes, he floated up to the third floor, right in front of his first period class room. He just stood there for a while, already feeling like crap. His stress levels just kept growing with each minute that went by. Heaving a heavy sigh, he finally opened the door.

"And what a great start to the school year, Mr. Fenton." Oh great, another year in a row of having Mr. Lancer as his English teacher yet again.

Another sigh. Danny was sure his life was cursed. Building up the courage, he lifted his head, eyes falling on a new face. All he could do was blink in confusion.

"So first you bump into me, ruining a pretty expensive jacket of mine and now you're late for class. Someone's a rebel, I see."

"Rebel? Not so much. Just some troublemaker, nowhere near a rebel. Take a seat, Mr. Fenton." Danny sighed, taking a seat at the back of the class. Luckily for him, he at least had Tucker with him so he wouldn't have to suffer alone in this class, "Also detention, Mr. Fenton. You know how my class works, tardiness will not be tolerated." Danny sighed, ready for the school year to be over with.

"Now, as I was saying, this is Damion Lopez, the community college recommended him for work study, he'll be here as a student aid. I expect you all give him the same respect you give me." You know, if the students even did respect Mr. Lancer in the first place.

Danny watched Damion for a while, finally getting a chance to really study him, rather than looking like a confused idiot like before. Damion wasn't tall, but he wasn't short either. Danny was pretty sure he was the perfect height, just a few inches taller than him. Danny blinked a few times. Why was he so interested in this guy anyway? Danny knew he was still coming to terms with his new sexuality, but he didn't think it'd be so confusing to the point of finding some random guy so cute. It was then that Damion met his town eyes with Danny's. Danny just quickly looked away, not wanting to look back around for pretty much the rest of the class.

* * *

"So Sam, have you seen that Damion guy around the college campus?" Danny asked, stabbing his lunch with his spork. You know, if you could even call it food in the first place.

Sam thought for a while before answering, "Sometimes, I mostly see him the library. I really don't know much about him other than he's a Literature Major. He's pretty quiet too. But other than that, I don't see him or know much about him."

After taking a bite of his burger and swallowing, Tucker asked Danny his own question, "What did he mean by you ruining his jacket?"

"Oh that? Yeah, I might have bumped into the guy in the halls and might have accidently ruined his jacket with coffee." Danny's cheeks burned pink with embarrassment. After his short lived embarrassment, the teen sighed, "Did I also mention that I'm still Dash's favorite? Man, such a great start to the school year."

"Gee Danny, is your life cursed or what?" Sam asked her friend, picking up a cherry tomato with her spork.

Danny scoffed, "I wouldn't be surprised if it was."

* * *

Damion just stared at his laptop screen, already hitting a writer's block. He needed to get this passage done by Saturday, but that was easier said than done. He let out a frustrated sigh, running a hand through his black hair. He typed a few words, looking quite satisfied with them until he groaned and erased what he had just typed. After second period at Casper, he made his way to his own class and now he planned on hiding out in the college library until he had to go back to Casper and keep an eye on Danny during detention. He sighed again. He really didn't get why Lancer put him in charge in the first place. Wasn't that his job? Just for that reason, he was starting to see why most of the students didn't really enjoy having him as a teacher. On the plus side, it wasn't like Danny was one of the rowdy kids. He saw him during class, he was pretty quiet, actually. Damion was just hoping it would be like that during detention.

* * *

"You know, not many kids get detention on the first day of school." Damion was sitting on Lancer's desk, staring down at Danny, "You weren't late because of me, right?"

Danny shook his head, "Nah. I guess," he sighed, "I guess I'm still his favorite is all."

Damion furrowed his eyebrows, "'His'?"

"Dash Baxter. He's been bugging me since freshmen year."

"And by 'bugging' you mean bullying, don't you?" When Danny didn't answer, Damion shook his head, "Look kid, I was a teenager too. I went to high school like you. I know bullying when I see it." There was a slight change of tone in his voice that Danny couldn't place.

Danny looked at Damion, "And what do you mean by that?"

Damion let out a low chuckle, "I mean I was picked on too, kid." The two just looked at each other for a while. It wasn't awkward, both could tell there was an understanding between them.

"You know, Lancer will drop you from work study if he catches you with your butt on his desk."

Damion just shrugged, "Oh well. Not my problem, really."

Danny had a small smile on his face, "Not a fan of him, huh?"

"Nope." Damion replied, flatly. "For starters, his teachings hold no merit to your own intellectual growth. I despise teachers who think studying Shakespeare for four years will help you in the long run. Also, if you must read the classics, you should have the right to pick them yourselves."

"Yup, I can see it now." At Damion's questioning stare, Danny spoke again, "Sam did tell me you were a Lit Major. It's a good thing you're not one of the stuffy ones."

"Oh yes, your Goth friend, she takes AP English second period. I've seen her a few times at the college, too."

More silence. They both took a mental note that it was comfortable; neither feeling the need of breaking it. Damion checked his watch, there was about fifteen minutes left before he was supposed to free Danny of this prison known as school. He thought for a while. Sure the silence wasn't bad, but he rather liked talking to Danny. He took another glance at Danny, boredom setting into the teen. Standing up from the desk, Damion pulled out his leather messenger bag from under the desk and produced a rubber band ball. Sitting back on the desk, he looked at Danny, "Catch." Damion had to hold back a laugh as Danny struggled to catch the ball, the teen almost falling out of the desk. At the pout he got, Damion at least let out a small chuckle, "How about we play a game?"

"Hmm, what kind of game?" Danny asked, throwing the ball back to Damion.

Catching the ball, he answered Danny's question, "Just a simple game," he threw the ball back, "There's about fifteen minutes left," he caught the ball that was thrown his way, "you don't catch the ball, you stay until time is up," he threw the ball back, "catch the ball and I'll let you out early."

Danny stood up and sat on the desk, throwing the ball back, "Okay then, but you have to tell me more about you." He caught the ball.

Damion furrowed his brows, "Why?" He asked, throwing it back to Danny.

Danny shrugged before catching the ball, "Just because. If I have to deal with you for the rest of the school year and more detentions to come, I'd rather get to know you more."

As Damion caught the ball, he questioned the teen, "More detentions?" He couldn't help but chuckle as he threw the ball back.

Catching the ball Danny sighed, "Yup," he threw it back, "Let's just say I seem to have a lot of bad days." Catching the ball, he saw the questioning look, "It's a long story," he threw it back, "But anyway, so, tell me. Why did they pick on you during high school?"

As Damion caught the ball, he sighed, "Well, for starters, I had no friends because all I did was read." He couldn't help but laugh as he threw the ball back, "I just had my half-brother Randy. He kept trying to get me to go out," he caught the ball, "Never worked."

Danny caught the ball, immediately throwing it back, "Yeah, I know the feeling," the smile on his face growing as he caught the ball, "My sister Jazz kept trying to get me out of the house," he couldn't help but laugh as he threw it back, "Even at college she still tries to get me to go out."

Damion couldn't hide the smile, he already could tell that Danny had a good head on his shoulders and the right people behind him. He caught the ball as he spoke again, "Siblings have good intentions, but they can be a pain sometimes."

Danny nodded his head in agreement after catching the ball, "You said 'for starters' by the way."

This time Damion had to reach to catch the ball, almost falling off the desk. His smile grew at Danny's laughter reaching his ears. This time he made sure to throw the ball back extra high and extra hard. He couldn't help but laugh as Danny fell off the desk, trying to reach the ball and failing, "You lose, and you're still my prisoner."

"Yeah yeah." Danny mumbled, throwing the ball as hard as he could at Damion, smiling triumphantly as Damion tried to block the ball, but failing miserably.

"Ow!" Damion laid on his side, rubbing his shoulder, trying to make the pain go away. After a few seconds of laughter despite the pain, Damion jumped off the desk, and flicked Danny on the forehead. Smiling as the teen whined and rubbed his head. Damion couldn't help but laugh at the red mark the flick left. As the laughter died out, Damion started to put the ball away.

"You know, Lancer seriously will drop you if you leave his desk a mess." Danny got up and started to organize the messy desk.

Damion watched the teen for a few seconds before deciding to help him. He didn't know why, but he really liked the teen's company. Danny seemed to have a lot of energy with him but there was a maturity to him that most his age don't have. After checking his watch, he looked at the teen, "You know what, there's five minutes left, why won't I drive you home?"

Danny's face lit up at that, "Really?"

Damion shrugged, "Yeah," grabbing his bag from the floor, he looked at the teen again, "it's not a big deal." He started walking to the door, taking notice when Danny bounced up next to him. Opening the door, he watched as the teen walked out. Smiling to himself, he locked the classroom door. As the two started walking down the hall, he looked at the teen again, "Seriously, it's just a ride, kid."

"Yeah, I know," Danny shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets, "but it's just sometimes walks home can be rather awful."

Damion's smile softened, "Dash, huh?"

Danny sighed, "Yup."

The two didn't speak another word as they continued to walk. Once they reached the first floor, Damion broke the short-lived silence, "I just need to turn in the keys at the office, get anything you need from your locker, which I might remind you do have English homework at that, and then meet me outside afterwards."

Danny rolled his eyes, "Don't remind me."

Damion chuckled, "I'll keep reminding you every time, kid. You might as well get used to it now. I'll see you outside." As he walked off to the direction of the office, Danny couldn't keep the small smile off his face.

Stopping in front of his locker, he simply just phased his arm through, too lazy to bother with the combo. He pulled his bag out, checking to make sure he had his English homework. It really bugged him and the rest of the class that Lancer insisted on giving out homework on the first day of school. He slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way to the front steps of Casper, finding Damion already waiting for him.

"Ready, kid? Got that English homework?" The college student asked with a smirk on his face.

Danny just rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah." He heard Damion chuckle as he headed off to the parking lot.

Damion stepped in next to him, shaking his head, "I see someone rather hates doing homework?"

As they made it to the car, Danny opened the door and took his seat, looking at Damion as he did the same, "It's not that I hate doing homework, it's just I hate that Lancer had to give us homework on the first day of school."

Damion rolled his eyes in amusement as they left the parking lot, "Oh well. Anyway, just point me in the direction, kid."

"Turn right and just keep heading on straight." Danny looked at Damion, then quickly looking down at his hands, "You know, you never did finish telling me why they picked on you."

Damion never took his eyes off the road, "You really wanna know huh, kid?" At the nod he received, the college student sighed, "Well, for starters, I'm Mexican from my mom's side so you know, racial slurs were always thrown around, despite my looks coming from dad's side more. Once they caught sight of my last name, it was a free for all."

"If your mom is Mexican, the last name comes from her?"

"Yup. My dad is Greek, but um, after he left, my mom changed her name back, changing Randy's and mine as well."

Danny looked at Damion, noticing the look on his face, a look that held pain, no matter how much he tried to hide it. Danny decided to not poke anymore, instead he asked another question, "I'm guessing Randy kicked their butts?"

At that Damion laughed, "Yup. He made sure no one hurt his little brother."

Danny smiled, happy that he got rid of the look. He was about to point out his house until Damion spoke up again, "Let me guess, that house with the really obnoxious 'Fenton Works' sign?"

Danny rolled his eyes, "That's the one." As Damion stopped the car at the sidewalk, Danny looked at him, embarrassment painted all over his face, "My parents are the crazy scientists of the town."

"Really now? What kind of scientists."

Danny sighed as he opened the door, "Let's just say paranormal studies," as Danny got out of the car, he looked down at the man, "Thanks for the ride. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully I won't run into you again."

"Hopefully. And get that homework done, kid." After Danny shut the door, Damion gave a wave goodbye and was on his way, rolling his eyes, "This kid…."

* * *

 _Youth. It's something that people try to chase after once they reach a certain age. I'm only in my twenties and yet I tried to chase my youth already. However I learned something, people can make a person feel like a kid again at any age. It doesn't matter what your childhood was like, it seems the right person can make your childhood seem like a distant memory. Almost like that person can rewrite all the bad times and make them good times. The pain and suffering from those bad times never go away, but they can sooth the pain little by little. A simple laugh or smile can hold such an amount of power, youth doesn't seem like a number anymore. It seems like a state of mind. A state of mind that people should chase, rather than an age. That's something I'd rather chase. I'd rather chase a state of mind because when you're young, happiness is all that matters, even through the bad times._

 _\- The Ghost Writer_


	2. Two - Doubt

**Chapter Two -** **Doubt**

Randy Lopez noticed a change in his little brother. A week had passed since he started work study as a student aid and Randy could have sworn there was a slight spring in his brother's step. Sitting at the kitchen table, he watched as his little brother made his way into the kitchen, taking notice at the small smile on his face. Randy just sat there, holding his chin in the palm of his hand, tapping his finger tips on the table, a soft melody filling the room. He just continued to study Damion, never saying a word until his brother finished filling his coffee cup, "Okay little brother, what's her name?"

Damion's eyes slightly widened at Randy's words. Setting his mug down, he looked at his brother. Shrugging, he asked his older brother, "What makes you think it's a girl?"

Randy's eyebrows shot up, smirking as he replied, "Okay, what's _his_ name?"

Taking a sip of his coffee, Damion just rolled his eyes, "What makes you think it's a guy?"

Randy just smiled, shaking his head, "Okay, what's _their_ name?"

Sitting down at the chair across from his brother, he just looked at him in the eyes, "What makes you think it's a person at all?"

Randy rolled his eyes, "Then why are you so happy lately?"

Damion shrugged, "What? I've always been happy."

Randy laughed at his brother's words, "I know you, brother. You were never happy."

Damion looked down, a small frown on his face, "I was kinda happy."

Randy sighed, "Yeah, you were never good at hiding your emotions," at the look he was given, he shot back with his own knowing look, "You're such an easy person to read, little brother. Now, either you tell me who this person is, or I go with you and embarrass you by asking the whole class."

"Classes," Damion corrected his brother, "I'm a student aid for two classes. Besides, you wouldn't."

"Try me." Randy threatened his brother, a sly smile on his face.

Damion let out an awkward cough, he knew by now that he shouldn't doubt his brother; Randy's threats shouldn't be taken so lightly. Admitting defeat, the younger brother just sighed. There was a beat of silence as he brought the mug to his face, slightly hoping that his brother would just drop the topic, but at seeing his brother's expectant eyes on him, he knew there was no use to it. After taking a sip of his coffee, he sighed, setting it down on the table. Looking down, his voice no louder than a whisper, "I just like being around him."

"So it is a guy. How did you guys meet?"

Damion shot his brother a confused look, "Why do you even want to know in the first place?"

"Well for starters, you are my younger brother and it is my job to watch over you."

Damion rolled his eyes, checking the time on his watch, "I'm only a year younger than you."

Randy just chuckled, shaking his head, "You're still younger."

Damion groaned, becoming annoyed with his brother's curiosity. Sure, he had no reason to be annoyed, Randy was just being that same old over-protective brother he had grown up with, but that still didn't stop Damion from not wanting to go on about some kid he had just met last week, "You're acting like I have a thing for him."

"Well, do you?"

Damion's jaw dropped, slightly. Did his brother really just ask him that? With a small groan, Damion stood up, "I have to get to the school," Damion walked over to the front door, his cheeks burned with embarrassment. He pulled his scarf from the coat rack and wrapped it around his neck. Sighing, he opened the door. He didn't even put one foot outside before he stopped in his tracks. Turning back around, he shot his brother a frustrated look, "And for your information, he's still a kid." With a huff, the brother walked out the door, giving it a slam.

Randy only snickered at his brother.

* * *

Class was already ten minutes in and Danny Fenton was late again. Damion wore a small smirk on his face as he sat grading papers, it seems he would have to babysit Danny again in detention. The classroom was quiet, the only sounds filling the room were students taking their tests, Damion flipping through papers and Lancer as he wrote random information on the board. The silence lasted for a few more minutes until two figures crash landed at the back wall.

"Well that's one way to get to class." Danny Phantom muttered to himself, quickly dodging a heavy punch. Turning his head back to the class, he gave a warning, "If you value your lives, I suggest you get out of here." Once the classroom was empty, Danny stared back to the ghost, "Okay Skulker, what do want this time?"

Skulker didn't say a word, instead the ghost just fired a few missiles at the halfa. Danny grunted, dodging the attack. Seriously, why wasn't Skulker saying anything? Not even a single 'whelp' from the ghost. No insult, no witty banter exchanged, nothing. Danny fired an ecto blast, sending the hunter back outside. Following Skulker outside, Danny was met with a barrage missiles. As Danny crashed back down on the ground, pain shot up all around his back. Danny winced, struggling to get to his feet for a short while. Finally getting to his feet, Danny mentally cursed after seeing that Skulker had gotten away.

* * *

Damion didn't bother heading to library after his class. After today's events, he just wanted someone to talk to. He knew that moving to Amity Park with his mom that he'd see a ghost sooner or later, but he was hoping for the latter. He gave a loud, frustrated groan upon walking to the college dance studio, rolling his eyes at Randy's quip.

"Someone had a rough day I see."

Damion shot his brother a look. Sitting on the floor against one of the mirrors, he let out a sigh, "You know, when we agreed to move here with mom to help out with Nana, I knew we'd run into ghosts, I just didn't expect for two just randomly crash into the classroom during first period."

Randy quickly sat in front of his brother, his voice frantic, "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Damion protested, trying to pull away. Grabbing Damion's hand, Randy let out a loud gasp, "Look! Your hand is red, it's blood, isn't it!?"

Damion finally pulled away, an annoyed look on his face, "I'm fine, Randy! And that's from a red pen, I was grading papers today," Damion frowned at his brother, "Usted puede ser tan molesto a veces."

Randy just shook his head, a small smile on his face, "I'm just being your big brother."

Damion rolled his eyes, "Yeah, an annoying over protective big brother."

Randy sighed, moving over to sit next to his brother. He carried on the silence for a few minutes, occasionally glancing over to Damion. Randy smiled, shaking his head, "I should know by now that you can handle yourself."

Damion looked over to his brother, "Yeah, you should."

Randy sighed, looking down at his hands. Playing with the ring his own father left him, he shrugged, "Well, you know I couldn't just let them run all over you," he looked over to his brother, "You can be such a softie, little brother."

Damion scoffed, "That's just a nice way to say to I'm too sensitive. Or a wuss."

Randy rolled his eyes, "Okay, maybe to the sensitive thing, but you're not a wuss, brother."

Damion sighed, "Yeah, sure."

Randy let out a groan, ignoring the look his brother gave him, "Look, can you be sensitive, yes you can. A lot actually. But you're not a wuss. Okay sure, you didn't fight back in grade school and you weren't the happiest person especially in high school – "

"– Where are you going with this?"

"But you always had a lot to say, you never took 'no' for an answer. Fighting back physically wasn't your thing, but you were at the top of your class. You at least had the guts to subtly tell anyone off," grabbing his brother's shoulders, he looked at him straight in the eyes, "You're not afraid to tell it like it is, brother." Damion pulled away. He was happy with his brother's words, even if he wouldn't tell him. Hearing Randy sigh, he looked back to him, "But, I still know you have the balls to kick some ass if you wanted to." Randy wore a smile on his face.

Damion wanted to just hug his brother, but he fought the urge. Randy was right, Damion was a softie. He was sensitive and he never really fought back. But Damion could also be so clingy sometimes, especially with his big brother. Randy was the only real friend he had. Damion never poured his heart to his mom a whole lot, but he did with Randy. Sighing, he gave Randy a shove, "Shut up." Damion couldn't wipe that smile off his face no matter how hard he tried.

"Anyway, where are the guys?" By 'guys', Damion meant members. In their old town, Randy was the leader of a dance team he had started with a few friends of his. After moving to Amity Park, they agreed to drive a few extra minutes for practice sometimes, even if Randy insisted on driving back into their old hometown.

"They should be here in a few minutes." Randy replied, playing with his ring again. Randy always played with that ring. Before his own father had died, he left that ring to Randy. It was pretty important to him.

There was a beat of silence before Damion stood up with a sigh, "I better head to library, I gotta get the next entry done before Saturday and I don't think I can write while during your practice."

"Any idea what you're gonna write this time, brother?"

Damion rolled his eyes, "Nope," he chuckled while walking to the door, "I'll see you when I get home tonight."

* * *

To say Damion was worried was an understatement. Why did Danny look so beat up? Was it that Dash kid again? Did Danny have a tough time at home? Damion sighed, the worried expression never leaving his face, "Danny?"

Danny never looked up to Damion, "Please don't ask."

Damion walked over to the desk the teen was sitting at, "But I can't just ignore the state you're in. What happened?"

Danny just shook his head, "Nothing happened."

He blinked a few times. Damion just wanted to make sure he was fine, but Danny not answering just wasn't helping. Danny said he was fine, he implied he was fine, but they both knew otherwise. Damion sighed, and walked back to the front desk. If today's detention was going to be pretty quiet between the two, he thought he'd try and get his submission done for the college paper. Too bad that was easier said than done. Damion sighed, having no idea where to start. He had the same problem in the library that day. For some reason, Damion just didn't have inspiration. He sighed, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

Danny finally looked over to Damion, feeling bad for being so moody with him. Sighing, he asked Damion his own question, "Working on something? Or at least trying to?"

Damion let out a small groan, "I have no idea where to start with this thing," at the teen's questioning look, Damion elaborated, "I'm supposed to work on this column I write for the college paper but I can't seem to figure out what to write about."

"Oh? What kind of column?"

Damion thought for a while. He did write under an alias and while he did trust the boy, he didn't just want to reveal himself so easily, "Well, let's just say I have free range on topics."

Danny pouted, "You just don't want to tell me."

Damion smiled, happy to see the boy's mood was starting to look up, "It's not that."

"Then why won't you tell me?"

Damion shrugged, "It's a secret, kid."

Danny looked away, "Whatever. And I'm not kid, stop calling me that."

"Are you at least nineteen yet?"

Danny rolled his eyes, "… no."

Damion nodded his head, content with his win, "Then no. I won't stop calling you 'kid'."

Danny looked back, sticking his tongue out at the man, "Then you're an old man."

Damion's jaw slightly fell open, "Excuse you, I'm only twenty-one."

"Yes. Which makes you an old man." Danny just nodded.

Damion crossed his arms, looking away, "You're lucky I tolerate you, kid."

"Only tolerate?" Danny asked, a small smile on his face.

Damion's eyes moved back to the boy. Upon seeing the smile on Danny's face, he quickly moved his eyes back to where he was looking at, "Okay fine, I guess I do like you." Damion mumbled, not wanting to admit he actually liked spending time with the boy, despite the fact that he admitted it to Randy just that morning.

Silence between the two lasted for only about five minutes before Danny suddenly stood up, pointing his index finger at Damion, "I got it!"

Damion looked up from his laptop, a questioning look on his face, "Excuse me?"

Danny walked up to Damion, pointing his finger right in his face, "You're so easy to figure out, you know?"

Damion rolled his eyes, trying to hide that nervous feeling in his stomach. He knew this wouldn't end to well, "Funny, that's what my brother told me this morning."

"Well he is right."

Damion's eyes darted to his laptop screen, finally piecing together what Danny was getting at. Damion tried to play it off, "So where are you going with this?" He hopped so much that Danny didn't catch on.

"Well for starters you did say you wrote for the college paper and about anything you decide. Every column has a certain purpose, yours doesn't," Danny smirked, "You're the Ghost Writer, aren't you? Oh God, Sam loves you."

Damion sighed, defeated, "You know, there's a reason why I write under an alias."

Danny finally backed off from Damion, "And why is that?"

Damion shrugged, "Words give a person a voice, a power that has an impact on so much. However, if backed with a certain name, most don't really pay attention to the importance of the words. I did the same at my old high school, only the teacher who sponsored the paper knew who the Ghost Writer really was. If I had used my actual name, it wouldn't have gone too well," Damion sighed, "I guess hiding behind a name is the only way I could fight back."

Danny took in the Writer's words. In some way Danny could understand. Danny didn't have the guts to fight back unless done in a subtle way, "So this was the only way to get people to pay attention to you?"

Damion nodded, "In a way, yes. I'm not afraid to speak my mind, according to Randy, but I knew that if I didn't use an alias, people wouldn't pay attention."

"So I guess no telling Sam about this, then?"

Damion had a small smile on his face, "Nope."

Danny sighed, "Fine," Danny then decided to sit on Lancer's desk, "If he finds out someone was sitting on his desk, it was you." At the shrug he was given, Danny let out a small laugh, "Anyway, you said you did the same in your old high school, how'd you end up in Amity Park, surely you could have gone to a university."

Damion sighed, "Well once I had graduated from high school, I had planned to go to a university with Randy, but after about two years or so, we had to move here with our mom to help out with our Nana, so, Amity Park Community was the next best thing. The town we moved from, isn't that far from here anyway."

Danny nodded, but he didn't answer. The silence between the two dragged on for the next five minutes. The only sound was the typing from Damion's laptop and of course, the occasional groan of frustration from the Writer, Danny snickering each time. Danny really liked just sitting there in silence between the two, it was comforting. It was nice to just have time without having to speed off and beat whatever ghost was causing trouble.

The silence was broken when Damion's head hit the desk. Danny looked at him, not knowing if he should laugh or not, "Problem?"

Lifting his head, he looked at Danny, "Give me a topic."

Danny smiled at that, "Still can't think of anything to write about?"

Damion let a frustrated sigh, "I am getting nowhere. Give me a topic, kid."

Danny thought for a moment, "How about… ghosts?"

Damion shot him a look, "Really?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah. I'm sure you know how haunted Amity Park is. Ghosts everywhere."

Damion shrugged. He figured he could get somewhere with a topic like that, and after what happened earlier today, he was sure he could write something out, "Alright then."

"So, Tucker told me there was a ghost attack first period…" Danny mentioned as casually as he could. He wanted to know if Damion caught on yet. Damion was smart and that meant Danny had to be careful. He had to see how far he could step without his secret being found out.

Damion sighed, "Yup. You know, I knew sooner or later that I'd see a ghost here, I just didn't think it'd be so soon."

"Yeah, most people don't move or even drive by here because of the ghosts."

Damion scoffed, "Yeah well, after the morning I had, I don't blame them," Damion typed a few words on his laptop, the typing slowly coming to a stop. Looking over to Danny, he spoke up again, "You said your parents work in paranormal studies, which would mean ghosts, wouldn't it?"

Danny sighed, "Yeah," Danny was always embarrassed telling people what his parents did, it was one of the reasons why Danny was always bullied at school. Not only that, but he was also given his ghost powers because of what his parents did, "My parents are pretty obsessed with ghosts. Hell bent on trying to catch one and dissect it." Danny expected a laugh, a scoff, something. When he didn't hear anything along those lines, he cast a confused glance at Damion, "What? No laugh or anything?"

Damion furrowed his brows together, "Why would I find that funny?"

Danny looked down, "Well, that's one reason why people give me such a hard time."

"Well, that's their problem," Damion shrugged, "I'm not going to laugh at you or anything, kid. I know what it's like getting crap from other people, I'm not going to do the same for no real reason."

"Really?"

Damion gave Danny a small smile, "You can trust me, kid."

Danny didn't say anything, he just he let a smile of his own show up on his face. It was a good feeling knowing that someone just wasn't going to be a jerk to him. Finally looking to the Writer, his voice no louder than a whisper, "Thanks."

* * *

Vladimir Plasmius was deep into the Zone. The halfa had his hopes set on something and he was going to be damned if anyone got in his way. Vlad has spent years searching for something and for whatever reason, he always came up short. Vlad was growing impatient. The Ghost Zone went on forever and with each day that passed, it seemed it was testing Vlad's wits to no end, "Another day and I've come up short." Vlad hissed, his anger just grew and grew, "Years! Years I have spent trying to find this thing and nothing. I have spent precious time and energy and I have yet to find what I'm searching for. And if I waste any more time, Daniel with surely catch wind of what I have planned. And I'll be damned if he gets in my way."

* * *

 _ **Sorry if Damion's Spanish is wonky!**_


	3. Three - A New Shock

**Chapter Three - A New Shock**

* * *

"Oh yeah, you really told him, didn't you?" Randy eyed his brother, a certain playfulness in his tone.

Damion rolled his eyes, "Shut up." Embarrassment spread across his face as he gave his brother a slight shove.

"So, now he knows your big secret. Gee, bro, you must really like him." Randy wore a small smirk on his face, holding his chin in the palm of his hand.

"I didn't just tell him to tell him, he found out so I pretty much had no choice."

"But, even if you did have a choice, you would have told him sooner or later, right?" Randy looked at his brother, a knowing look on his face.

Damion looked down, playing with the silver bracelet around his wrist. He shrugged, "I don't know," his voice was small and unsure as he looked back to his brother, "maybe?"

There was a beat silence before Randy stood and made his way to the bedroom door. He looked back to his brother before walking out into the hall, "You really should stop being so unsure of yourself, brother."

* * *

It was barely the second Tuesday of his senior year, and Danny was beyond stressed. After detention yesterday, there was a break out at Walker's jail, and most of the ghosts found their way through the portal so Danny spent most of the night fighting ghosts. Not only that, but Jazz was already bugging him about college. While she knew Danny was busy with ghost fighting, she thought he should at least have a backup plan. On top of that, he was sure he was already failing most of his classes. He was rather lucky that his morning was going better than usual.

"I swear, this guy is a genius!" Sam gushed yet again about The Ghost Writer as the trio walked into Lancer's room.

Tucker rolled his eyes as the trio made their way to the seats at the back of the room, "Sam, how many times are you gonna go on about that guy?" Tucker was pretty much done with hearing about that guy.

"When he stops writing." Sam answered, her lined eyes skimming over Damion's column yet again.

As if on cue, there was a loud sigh followed by the door closing as Damion entered the room, "I swear, I will murder that idiot when I get home." The writer mumbled to himself, making his way to the small desk that Lancer had school maintenance bring in for him. Pulling his leather satchel off, he let out another sigh as his phone went off, "I swear, that better not be him."

Danny couldn't help but snicker at the sight. Damion was pretty much a calm guy, so it was pretty amusing at seeing him grumble to himself, "Problems this morning, old man?"

Damion froze, reality hitting him in the face. Damion realized he wasn't alone in the classroom. He lifted his eyes from his phone screen and let out a small, embarrassed chuckle, "Um, I'm usually the first one here so…." His voice awkwardly trailed off.

"So, who's that idiot you're gonna murder?" Tucker asked, wanting to change the topic before Sam brought up the Writer again.

"First of all, proper English. It's 'going to' and my brother, Randy." Damion rolled his eyes at the text on his phone screen, "He keeps teasing me about someone."

"So, who might that 'someone' be, old man?" Danny asked, holding his chin the palm of his hand, a playful look in his eyes.

Damion's eyes slightly widened. Oh shit. That 'someone' just asked him a question. Damion cleared his throat, unsure of what to say. Avoiding Danny's eyes, he stuffed his phone into his satchel, "No one."

Danny just rolled his eyes, "Okay then. Fine, don't tell us."

There was a few seconds of silence before Sam finally spoke up, "Hey Damion, you have any clue who this Ghost Writer person is?"

Damion almost choked on the coffee he was drinking while Danny tried to bite back a laugh. After he cleared his throat, the writer shrugged, "I-I don't know. Wh-why ask me?" Not only did Damion value his secret, but he was also slightly embarrassed if anyone found out. He figured if anyone other than the professor in charge of the paper, his family and now Danny caught wind of the Writer's identity, they'd mock him for his thoughts and works.

Sam shrugged, "Well, I figured since you spend more time at the college than me, you'd have some idea."

Damion shook his head, "Nope. No clue." He shot Danny a look at the snicker he let out. Damion let out the breath his wasn't aware he was holding in when Sam dropped the topic and left to go her own first period.

* * *

It was only five minutes into first period and Danny was ready to go home. The teen was about to fall asleep until Lancer's voice caught his attention, "As you all know, senior year is an important year for you all. Finding the right college is the first step to a successful future," Danny's lips turned into a small smile as he noticed Damion's eye roll, "The staff of Amity Park Community College is opening it's doors to the senior class of Casper High for a tour of the campus and a look at the majors and degrees offered there. Friday morning, you all will arrive to class for attendance before heading to the college."

Damion shot a look at Danny then back to the bracelet on his wrist. He didn't want to admit, but he was rather nervous about this thing. That means he would have to run into the teen and he wasn't sure he wanted that. Sometimes he felt bad for having these confusing feels for Danny. The teen was seventeen still, Damion just couldn't be thinking certain things about Danny. He didn't know if he was developing feelings for him or he just really liked spending time with him. Damion Lopez was confused in so many ways.

* * *

"So, what are you gonna do about it, little brother?" Randy asked while going over simple footwork in front of the studio's mirrors.

Damion let out a groan, "I don't know!" The writer shouted, laying down on his back. He looked up to the ceiling, "Do I just ignore him? Do I just forget about the confusing feelings he gives me? Do I not even let it phase me?"

Randy sat down next to his brother, slightly amused at the worried look on his face, "You don't have to be stuck on campus alone. I've got classes every Friday, remember?"

Damion looked at his brother as he propped himself up on his elbows, "You'll just tease me about it."

Randy scoffed, "I won't."

Damion frowned, accusing his brother of his actions, "You have and you will."

Randy didn't say anything for a while. Okay yes, Randy will admit it. He knew he was being a pain in the butt, but that's only because Damion can be so unsure of himself sometimes. Did he like the boy or not? To Randy, it was so simple, he was sure that Damion didn't have to think twice about it. Randy sighed, "Okay, but that's only because you're so unsure of yourself a lot of the time."

Damion shot his brother a look, "That's no excuse to tease me, though."

Randy pouted, "I don't tease you!"

Damion rolled his eyes as he sat up. With a huff, the writer reached for his satchel, pulling out his phone, "Then explain these," Damion shoved his phone in his brother's face, showing him the text messages he had sent him that morning.

After catching the text on the phone, Randy let out a nervous laugh. Pushing away the phone in his face, he cleared his throat, "That's just some brotherly love."

Damion rolled his eyes, "Okay, sure. Whatever you say, Randy."

There was a beat of silence between the two brothers for a while before Randy got to his feet with a grunt, "Well, where you lack in confidence," he held out his hand for Damion to take, "you make up for in charm. I'm sure the guy will end up falling for you in the end. You know, if this thing actually ends up being romantic."

Damion ignored his brother's eyes for a while, doubting his words for a few seconds. Heaving a sigh, he finally grabbed onto to his brother's hand, letting Randy pull him off the floor. The writer grabbed his satchel and made his way to the door. Damion wrapped his hand around the knob before turning back to his brother, "I hope you're right, brother."

Randy just wore a confident smirk and held out his arms, "Aren't I always?"

* * *

It was Thursday, after school and of course, Danny was stuck in detention yet again. Not that he couldn't complain. While he hated detention, he was happy that Damion was the one in charge of watching him, at least he didn't have to sit in silence while Lancer just glared at him. Danny had gotten lucky this morning, well, somewhat. There was no ghost attack, the halfa just slept in _because_ of a ghost attack the night before.

Damion clicked his tounge, shaking his head, "How times throughout the school year will I have to babysit you, kid?" A playful smile sat on his face.

Danny rolled his eyes, "I told you, I'm not a kid."

Damion shook his head, "If you say so."

Danny didn't answer. Instead he just watched as Damion turned his attention back to his laptop, taking notice of the small smile on the writer's face. Danny noticed how much he was starting to just watch the man. He noticed how much his smile made butterflies in the pit of his stomach. He noticed how much he loved the playful banter between the two. How much Damion's views on education and literature intrigued him. How much he loved those gunmetal grey eyes. Wait a minute. Danny furrowed his brows in confusion. Was he falling for Damion? Danny let out a small groan as his head hit the desk. Great. This was just peachy.

Danny couldn't deny it, Damion was attractive, in a Spencer Reid from Criminal Minds kind of way. He had the whole hipster nerd kind of thing going on but he definitely had the brains to back it up. Not only that, but Danny couldn't get their first meeting out of his mind. When his eyes were met with that slim physique and the feeling of butterflies in his stomach. Danny held his head in his hands. Great. Danny didn't have the time to worry about his possible love life. Hell, he barely had time to worry about anything else other than school and ghost fighting.

"Um, kid?" Damion now stood in front of the desk Danny was sitting at. He poked at his head a few times before trying to get his attention again, "Danny?"

Danny's eyes widened, realizing he wasn't alone and how silly he looked just grumbling to himself. He lifted his head up, a sheepish smile on his face, "So, how's it going?"

Damion slightly tilted his head to the side, his face only inches from Danny's, "Problem?"

Oh yeah. There was a problem alright. Damion's face was close to his own and Danny had no idea what to do or say. There were those butterflies in his stomach again. His cheeks burned as they turned a bright shade of pink and his heart. Oh God his heart was just beating a mile a minute. Danny wasn't even sure that was possible considering his half ghost status. Danny cleared his throat, quickly standing to his feet and walking to Lancer's desk, "N-no. No problem at all."

Damion straightened up, reality hitting him. Oh God, he was so close to Danny. Damion bit his bottom lip, taking in a heavy breath and slowly letting it out. The college student tugged at the ends of his scarf, the familiar nervous feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. Finally, after what seemed like weeks, Damion turned on his heels, grey eyes meeting baby blue. He took a step closer to the teen, "Um…" Damion looked down, the floor suddenly becoming more interesting. The writer was silent for a moment before picking his head up, "I really should get back to writing," he gave a nervous chuckle, "that column doesn't write itself." Damion only took one step before tripping over his own two feet and found himself over the teen, Lancer's desk the only thing keeping the teen from falling on his back.

The two just stared at each other for a while, both unsure of what to say or do next. Damion just barely noticed how bright those blue eyes were. How they seemed to catch the sunlight in certain angles. He noticed how mature he looked for his age, like he's done a lot of growing up mentally and physically in the past few years. Danny started to get lost in those grey eyes. Danny could see years of sadness and pain, but he could also see purpose and maturity in them; he could almost make a whole story from them. The two were so lost in the moment they didn't notice how close they were getting. They didn't notice how Damion's scarf fell off his neck and onto the floor. All they noticed was each other.

Closer. Closer. Oh God just a little closer. Danny gulped and Damion bit the bottom of his lip. Lips. Damion's lips just looked so enticing. Damion knew he couldn't. He knew this was wrong, that this was dangerous territory. But at the same time, he didn't care. They both wanted the taste of the other's lips. Damion held Danny's chin in between his index finger and thumb. In his mind, a voice was yelling at him to not do it; don't move any closer.

Closer. Closer until the space between them disappeared and their lips met.

The both of them didn't pull away for a few seconds and when they did, embarrassment washed over them and the air between them felt awkward. Damion blinked a few times before clearing his throat and quickly walked to the other side of the desk. He pursed his lips together, closed his laptop and stuck into his satchel. He stole one glance at Danny as the teen awkwardly made his way to the door. Damion threw his on his satchel and haphazardly put on his scarf. He let out a sharp breath, looked at Danny, or well, at the spot over the teen's head, "Um, detentions over."

* * *

"You what!?" Randy shouted, a mixture of excitement and knowing in his voice, "Oh God, you move faster than I thought, brother!"

Damion didn't peal his eyes from the road, "Cálmate, and it was only a kiss."

Randy looked at his brother, a small smirk still on his face, "So, now what?"

"Well", Damion started as he pulled the car into the garage, "we left things on a very awkward note so I doubt we'll talk anytime soon," he continued, pulling the key out of the ignition, "and this could either be a squish or a full on crush."

"What if it's a crush?" Randy asked, as the two got out of the car.

Damion followed his brother into the front door of the house, "Depends."

"On what?" Randy questioned, walking into the kitchen.

"Well," Damion began, opening the fridge and pulling out a small bowl of strawberries, "what if he doesn't believe in the Ace Spectrum? I am demisexual after all."

Randy stole a strawberry from the bowl, "Then he's a jerk."

Damion furrowed his brows, "You were just excited over the kiss, though."

Randy placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Yes, but he needs to accept your sexuality, brother," Randy stole a few more strawberries, "I still say give a shot." He patted Damion's shoulder before heading upstairs.

Damion stood and thought for a while. His brother was right, but he just couldn't face Danny after that kiss and he had a lot to think about. After a while, Damion moved his hand to grab a strawberry only to touch air. He frowned and stomped his foot, "Randy!"

* * *

Danny laid on his bed, looking up to the ceiling. He still felt the awkwardness from the kiss earlier and he wasn't sure if he could ever face Damion again. The teen sighed and reached for his phone. After pressing a few buttons, he put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" A female's voice answered through the other line.

"Hey Jazz, can we talk?" Danny knew if he ever needed someone to talk to, Jazz was the person to go to.

"Of course, what's on your mind, little brother?" Jazz's voice held a strong sense of worry. She hated hearing her brother sound anything other than happy.

"Um," Danny started, clearing his throat, "There's this person and we got along pretty great actually, but now after what happened, I'm sure it'll be very awkward now. I don't think we'll talk for a while."

"Well, what happened?"

Danny shut his eyes, trying to find the words. After a few seconds, he opened them and his spoke into the phone, his voice quiet, "We kissed."

There was a small sigh at the other end of the line. Jazz knew that one day Danny was going to have a relationship, she just wasn't ready for it. The sister thought for a while before answering, "Well, do you want to continue to know this person?"

"Well, yeah. It's just I don't know what to do now."

"The best thing you can do is just let time do its thing. Don't push and let things happen on their own. When you're both ready to talk, you will. Can I ask who this person is?"

Danny thought for a while. Good advice like always, but he wasn't so sure if he should tell her who Damion is yet. After thinking for a while, he spoke into the phone, "Just a new person in Amity."

"Okay, you can tell me when you're ready. Now it's late, you better get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay. Night Jazz."

"Goodnight, little brother. Love you."

Danny smiled, "Love you too."

* * *

Can I just say it was kinda awkward writing out that kiss or...?


	4. Four - Fear of Being Apart

I'm back with a (late) update!

I recently started school so updates will be kinda slow but I will get them up!

Also, this chapter will mostly focus on Damion.

Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!

* * *

 **Small suicide trigger**  
 **Possibly a slight mental illness trigger**

* * *

 **Chapter Four - Fear of Being Apart**

* * *

Damion couldn't stop worrying; he couldn't fight the fear and nervousness that just grew and grew. It was Friday. The Friday when Damion wasn't sure how to act around Danny. The Friday when he wasn't even sure if he could face him at all. The Friday when the college was giving Danny's class a tour. The Friday after the kiss.

Oh god the kiss. The kiss that was sure to ruin everything between them. The kiss that just wouldn't escape Damion's thoughts; turning his mind upside down. Why? Why was he so stupid? That stupid decision to kiss him. That stupid kiss. That stupid feeling of enjoyment. Stupid everything.

With a groan, Damion pulled open his bedroom door and gave it an annoyed slam as he walked into the hall. His mood was slightly lifted as he walked into the kitchen, the smell of fresh coffee reaching his nose. Not only that, but his Nana was happily chatting away with his mother; a rare treat to see. After getting sick, she had a tough time adjusting, so it was nice to see her in a good mood and out and about.

"Morning," Damion happily said, walking into the kitchen. He pulled his Nana into a hug, "morning, Nana."

She returned the hug, a warm smile on her face, "Buenos días, mijo."

Pulling away, Damion grabbed his favorite mug from its place in the cabinet and poured himself a cup of coffee, his smile fading when he realized that this happiness wouldn't last in an hour or so. The writer sighed, taking a seat at the kitchen table. His Nana gave her daughter a look, catching onto Damion's distress. Taking the hint, Damion's mother left the room, letting her own mom have a word with her grandson.

Damion didn't notice that his mother had left; he was too lost in his thoughts to notice. After a beat of silence, his Nana spoke up, catching his attention, "Okay, what is it?"

Damion shook his head, his Nana's words pulling him out of his thoughts, "What?" Damion asked, blinking his eyes in confusion.

The women asked again, "What's bugging you, mijo?"

Damion looked down at the mug in his hands. The writer sighed, trying to put the words together in his mind. Finally, he answered, "Something happened between a friend and I yesterday and I'm pretty sure things will so awkward around us now. I have to face him today and I have no idea what will happen."

"Was it a fight?"

Damion shook his head, "No, nothing like that."

"Well mijo, the best thing I can tell you is just to give it some time. If it's meant to be, it'll happen with time," the women answered with a knowing tone in her voice. Despite being bedridden for most of the time, she was well aware of what was going on this house.

From his spot on the stairs, Randy just smirked.

* * *

Danny didn't want to drag himself out of bed that morning. Getting out of bed meant going to the college and that meant he might run into Damion. The teen just wanted to stay clear of the man for a long time, maybe even forever. Sure, he really liked spending time with Damion, and he wanted to stay friends with the guy, but he was sure that the kiss ruined all of that now.

Why did they kiss? Where did the kiss even come from? Danny was just starting to accept his new sexuality, but that didn't mean he was ready for such a big change like this. The teen didn't want to all of a sudden develop feelings for someone of the same gender, but what does he end up with? Confused feelings a kiss that came out of nowhere.

As the teen went through his morning routine, he was half hoping for some random ghost attack, even settling on the Box Ghost, if it came to it. Just anything to put off seeing Damion.

But of course, that just wasn't happening.

* * *

The bus ride to the campus was rather boring. Tucker went on about some new video game to Danny, but he wasn't listening, he was thinking about Damion and the kiss. Sam had noticed Danny's face, that same face that was full of worry and frustration when a big test came up or when there was a long ghost attack. Sam shot Danny a questioning glance, but the halfa just shook it off, not wanting to tell them about him and Damion yet.

As the bus pulled into the campus, Damion watched from inside of the library, the nervous feeling in his stomach growing worse and worse with each second. The writer let out a stressed sigh, hoping to avoid Danny at all costs today. Damion didn't say a word when Randy stood next to him, he didn't even look his way.

The brothers where silent as they watched the bus come to a stop and the senior class stepped onto the campus grounds. Randy had the small urge to ask Damion which one was the object of his brother's affection, but when he saw Damion tense up and look away when a boy with jet black hair stepped off with his two friends, Randy's unasked question was answered.

"Can you at least tell me his name?"

Damion let out a small sigh, "Danny."

Randy didn't say anything for a while, he just nodded his head. Finally, he patted his brother on the back, "I better get to class," he looked at Damion in the eyes, "just talk to him when you're ready, brother."

Half way into the tour and Danny was rather relived when he didn't run into Damion at all. He was starting to relax until they made their way into the library and his core started to feel like it was pulling him somewhere. The halfa furrowed his brows in confusion as the sensation started to die down a little, like it was settling and being replaced with a feeling of comfort and understanding, like Danny was right where he needed to be.

It was then that the two locked eyes; gunmetal meeting baby blue. Before any of them could do anything, the TA giving the tour lead the group back outside and both boys were left with the small feeling of regret.

Danny didn't notice it, but the feeling in his core was gone upon leaving the library.

* * *

After running into Danny a few more times that day, Damion laid on the floor of the studio, looking up at the ceiling, his ears being filled with the quiet sound of Randy's light footwork hitting the studio's floor.

"So, you guys didn't talk to each other?" Randy asked his brother, as he went over the new footwork he came up with last week.

"Nope."

"Did you want to talk to him?"

"… yes…"

Randy stopped, Damion's small voice catching his full attention, "Are you scared to talk to him?"

Damion didn't say anything for a while, "… yes…"

"Why?"

Damion sat up, "I don't know."

Randy gave his brother a certain look before joining him on the floor, "Yes, you do know, brother."

Damion sighed, a feeling of weakness settling over him. The writer didn't dare to meet his brother's gaze, "I don't want to change things. I don't want to risk another kiss."

"Why?"

"Because friends mean that we're close but another kiss can lead to something else and that can lead to something awful."

Randy's expression softened, "You're scared to let these feeling develop more because if you get too close, closer than friends, then you're scared to lose him, right?"

Damion nodded, "I was a fool to trust father, I was a fool to trust anyone in school, and I'm fool if I start to trust him more and more. And if I start to trust him more and more, and with the feelings I have for him, things will be worse," Damion's voice began to crack, "Everyone I get close to leaves, Randy." Damion Lopez was on the verge of tears.

Randy let out a small sigh, "Not everyone, brother."

Damion sniffled, "Mostly everyone."

Randy didn't say anything for a while. In situations like this, it's best to just stay back unless he absolutely has to step in. Randy looked down, twisting his ring around his finger. His ears were met with the soft sound of Damion sniffling and trying to calm his breathing. Randy let out a frustrated sigh; he hated seeing his brother like this.

After a few minutes of silence and when he was finally calm enough, Damion looked at his brother, "Why are people so cruel?" The last time Damion asked his brother that was when he found him on that cold freshman year day, right on the school's roof, "It's because of them that I'm scared to get closer to Danny."

Randy hated to hear his brother's voice sound so weak and alone. It's because of all those people who've done him wrong that he's suffering still today. Randy always tried to give his brother small pushes along the way, but in times like this, he knew that it was best to just comfort him in any way he could.

Damion sighed, "I really like being around Danny and I know that I can't keep hiding these feelings, especially after that kiss, but that still doesn't mean that I'm not scared," Damion looked at his brother right in the eyes, his voice almost a whisper, "I'm terrified, Randy."

Randy didn't say anything for a while. After a few seconds of silence, Randy stood, "All I can tell you is that it'll take time. I know you have it in you to get things going with Danny again, brother. But until then," he handed out his hand for Damion to take, "let's get home."

* * *

 _The past. We can't run from it nor can we ignore it. The past is something that's always with us, good or bad. However, what happens when one's past is mostly just one big horrible memory? It's probably left that person in a world of pain. Pain that might get better with years or pain that just gets worse._

 _What happens when it gets worse, though? Answer yourself that, for some people can't._

 _\- The Ghost Writer_


	5. Five - Ups and Downs

**I'm back with another chapter.**  
 **In this chapter, we'll meet some new faces. Hope you guys like them.**  
 **Like always, please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed.**

* * *

 **Small possible trigger warning**

* * *

 **Chapter Five - Ups and Downs**

* * *

Vlad cursed under his breath again; frustrated with himself. How? How can the feared Plasmius not come up with this damn thing? He was so sick of spending years looking for this thing. The halfa let out a sigh and ran a frustrated hand through his hair, pulling out the hair tie along the way. Vlad's eyes ran over his notes for the hundredth time before rolling them and collapsed on the red velvet chair in his study. He was silent for a few minutes, wracking his brain for an answer.

And then it hit him.

* * *

The wise protector just let out a sigh; everything was coming into place and he feared that Danny wouldn't be able to handle it, despite him having all the answers. Very rarely did he interfere for he knew the consequences if he did, but he would risk it all if it meant protecting the boy. He had grown protective of him over the years and enjoined his company very much; he would be damned if that was all taken from him.

If he had to take matters into his own hands, he would….

… Even if it meant doing it _over_ and _over again_.

* * *

Danny quietly walked into his first hour class, his shoulders sinking at the sight of Damion sitting at his desk in the front corner of the room. He was thankful when the college student didn't notice his presence, too wrapped up in whatever was on his desk. Danny made his way to his desk and took a seat. A few minutes passed by, and Danny kept stealing a few glances at Damion, who still didn't look up. The halfa wondered what was going on in his mind.

* * *

 _"Randy?"_

 _Randy's ears perked up at the knock on his door, his brother's voice followed. His bare feet padded across the cold hardwood towards his door. He turned the knob, his heart falling at the sight of Damion standing there, tears staining his cheeks, a grey blanket around his shoulders._

 _"Mom and dad's yelling is too loud, can I sleep with you?"_

 _Randy stole a look towards the stairs, light from the living room setting a soft glow on the walls, their yelling reaching the brothers' ears. He looked back to his brother, "You don't have to ask, brother."_

* * *

Randy just couldn't get this damn tutting right. He had spent an hour working on just one eight count, way past his usual time. After trying for a few more counts, he gave up and collapsed on the floor, his back leaning again the cool glass. He looked up to the ceiling, never looking when the door opened. Randy sighed, closing his eyes, "Someone's early," he looked to the new person in the room, "or did you just miss me too much, Jax?"

Jax just smirked and took a seat next to Randy, "I wanted to see how you're holding up," he placed a concerned hand on Randy's knee, "Today's the day, huh?"

* * *

 _"Good morning, mother." The two brothers greeted their mom the next day, smiles on their faces. They didn't sleep much, instead they told each other various stories, lifting their moods._

 _Their mother sniffled, trying to choke back the tears she was just crying. She turned to her two boys, "Randall, Damion, I need to tell you both something."_

 _Behind her back, held tightly in her fist, was her ex-husband's wedding ring._

* * *

Damion closed his eyes, trying to get that stupid memory out of his mind. He wanted so much to just forget about everything, to just forget about what happened. He wanted to forget about how his heart fell, about how his stomach lurched. He wanted to forget about that lump in his throat and the tears falling from his eyes.

Damion Lopez just wanted to forget all about it.

Randy looked at the hand on his knee, "I'm just so worried about Damion. He hasn't been the same since that day."

Jax stole a look at his friend, "Your mom had to pull some strings to keep you back a grade, huh?"

Randy nodded, "Damion had a hard time after that, mom thought it was best for us to stay together. I was never really close to Damion's father, but I saw how much Damion loved him," Randy sighed, "I hated seeing him fall apart after that."

"How are you doing, though?"

Randy looked at his friend, "Fine, I guess," he shrugged, "I just always get a lot on my mind on this day."

Jax nodded. He didn't say anything for a while, he was thinking about what to say next. Finally, he looked at his friend again, "How's Damion doing?"

"Awful."

* * *

Damion didn't say a word when the first bell rang; he didn't even look up from the papers he was grading. After about ten minutes into class, he just couldn't standing being stuck in that room. His mind grew heavy with thoughts, his ears grew sick of trying to block out the noises of the busy classroom. With a sigh, he took his satchel, apologized to Lancer for leaving early and left the school.

After driving for a while, Damion found himself at the highest point in Amity Park. The writer sighed as he leaned against a tree. He closed his eyes as he slid down the trunk, softly landing on the ground. He kept eyes closed, trying to relax for a few minutes. It was then that he heard a faint explosion in town. Furrowing his brows, he looked to the town, trying to find the source. When the realization that it was stupid hit him, he just rolled his eyes and leaned back against the tree.

* * *

Danny crashed landed into the brick wall of some random building. Ignoring the pain in his back, he took to the skies, trying that find that stupid ghost. When he found nothing, he let out a frustrated sigh, knowing that he'd have to fight that ghost later that night.

Not wanting to go back to school yet, he just flew. The halfa had a lot on his mind. He wondered where Damion went to and why he looked so down during class. He flew up to the highest point of Amity Park, a place where he usually went to clear his thoughts. When he got closer, he was filled with a feeling of nervousness and curiosity.

"Damion?" The halfa whispered to himself as he flew closer. When he got closer, he noticed that Damion had tears falling from his eyes. Danny's heart fell at the sight; what was going on with him today?

Danny didn't know what to do for a while. Finally, he landed on the branch over Damion's head. The halfa leaned up against the tree, using his hands as a pillow. He swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and let Danny Phantom do all the talking, "You know, I've never seen you around. New here?"

Damion flinched and looked up. The writer wasn't sure if he should be scared or just shocked. He blinked a few times, trying to find his voice.

When the writer didn't say anything, Danny spoke, "You're crying. Come here to clear your thoughts?"

Damion blinked again, Danny's voice pulling him back into reality. Wiping his tears, he cleared his throat, and looked back to the town, "Something like that."

Danny nodded, "What's got you worried?"

Damion furrowed his brows, "Why do you want to know," he asked, his voice taking on a defensive tone.

Danny looked down to him, "Well, because I don't like seeing anyone upset," Danny's voice was soft, "I go through so much to protect this town, I'd hate to see anyone upset."

Damion sighed, "Let's just say that today isn't that great."

The two didn't say anything for a while, both just wanted to enjoy the silence. Damion furrowed his brows in confusion. Why did this silence seem so familiar? Why wasn't he even more freaked out over this? He knew that this was that famous Danny Phantom kid. He had only seen him once before and that was no ideal situation.

Danny sighed and stole a glance at Damion. Why was he so upset? Did something happen this morning? Letting his feet hang over the branch, he'd thought he should break the silence, "You know, when I'm troubled, the view helps me relax and clear my mind," he floated down to face Damion, "I always fly off feeling a bit better," he gave the writer a small smile, "maybe it might do the same for you."

Damion shrugged, "I'm not so sure about that, Phantom," exhaling, he looked back to the ghost, "you know, when you smile like that, you remind me of someone." Damion tilted his head, trying to come up with a familiar face.

Danny let out a nervous laugh, "Yeah, I guess I get that a lot," he rubbed the back of his neck, trying to calm his nerves, "Anyway," Danny floated a bit higher, "I guess I'll see you around." And with that, he flew off, a slight green blush on his face.

* * *

Later that morning, Damion left the highest point feeling a bit better. He mused to himself on the way to the college, thinking that that Phantom kid was right. Damion didn't quite feel like working on his column or any homework he had, so he would pay his brother a visit. It's been a while since he watched Randy and his team practice and he always enjoyed watching them, so why not?

Randy and Jax laid there on the studio floor, looking up at the ceiling; a light mood in the air. Randy's mood was put at ease after the talk he had with Jax earlier and now the two were left waiting for the others to arrive. After a few minutes of silence, Jax sat up and turned his head to look down at Randy. He let out a content smile; he loved seeing his friend at ease. For some reason it made the whole world come to a relaxing stop.

Randy looked at his friend, "Take a picture, it'll last longer." He teased, a smile on his face.

Jax rolled his eyes, "Shut up, man," he stood up and looked at his friend, "get up. The guys will be here soon."

Randy whined in fake protest, "I don't wanna!"

Jax smiled at Randy's whining, "Come on, dude," he answered, holding his hand out.

Randy took it, but what happened next was something they weren't expecting.

Damion opened the door to the studio. Immediately upon opening the door, he froze. Right in the center of studio, laid Randy on his back, with Jax over him. The two were frozen, their eyes wide open with shock, faces only inches apart. Jax's heart just couldn't stop beating so fast and Randy just couldn't get the butterflies in his stomach to stop.

"What do we have here, huh?"

The two men were pulled back into reality when a familiar voice met their ears. Despite dancers being light on their feet, the two just couldn't get up fast enough. They faced the door, there stood Damion, unsure of what to do. Behind him were three of the other team members and the one with the familiar voice stood next to him, a welcoming arm around his shoulder.

"Damn Damion, why didn't you tell me about these two lovebirds?"

Damion shrugged, "I'm just as shocked as you are, Aron."

Aron chuckled and took his arm off Damion and walked up to the two men, "Well fellas, we always thought you two would end up together," he looked back, "right, guys?" He laughed when the others agreed with him.

Randy cleared his throat, "Yeah well, whatever you all say. Let's just get started, you all know we have a show coming up soon."

Jax watched as the others made their way inside. His heart was feeling lighter, but he secretly wished for a few more seconds.

* * *

The loud beat pounded throughout the studio. Each dancer moved across the hardwood with ease; they hardly missed a beat. Damion watched, noticing how easy dancing came to them like writing did with him. His eyes moved from dancer to dancer. He watched how the shortest one, Eli, easily kept up with his taller teammates. He took notice as how the youngest, Riley, used his power to seem older and tougher than he really was. While watching Aron, he noticed how smooth he made every move, but how hard he could hit when a move called for it. He noticed how Nathan used his unique charm to give the group something different; how his movements had their own style to them. He watched as Jax's movements had this perfect flow to them. However, when he watched Randy, he noticed how he had every one of those traits and how he brought the whole thing together.

And then, that was when inspiration hit him.

* * *

 _Have you all ever noticed how easily dancing comes to people? I guess in a way, writing is the same. First, you have ideas. Notice how one idea gets turned into another? Notice how one catches up with another and another until you have one solid plot? No matter how weak or small an idea is, it's still a part of something so beautiful. Just as how a dancer can make something so strong, despite their size._

 _Then there's the word choice. When a person writes, they have the power to write just another paper to pass the time, but they also have the power to write something so strong. They have the power to really hit a person in the face and make them realize that they just read something so strong, and when you don't expect it, it really makes an impact. It's like a young dancer. You don't expect them to be so powerful, but when they dance, it really makes you want to watch them more and more._

 _Now, when you read a book, notice how smooth things are going. Really notice how relaxed a book can be but then notice how hard it hits when you reach the climax. It's like how when a dancer can be so smooth and soft when dancing, but when it calls for it, they can really hit hard when they need to._

 _Then you've got those books or ideas that just seem out of there. Like how you have a vampire novel in with a pile of classics. However, those out there books really bring something new to the table, like "Dracula" standing next to "Gone with the Wind". Dancers like that really bring something new to the table, but they still fit in their own way._

 _Now, no one wants to read something that's just boring, right? When a writer can make something so easy to read, it really adds to it. How one chapter easily flows to another is just like a dancer who can easily make their movements flow to the next._

 _Lastly, we have the finished passage. The final draft of a novel has the whole package. It has the ideas that catches up with other ideas. It has the perfect word choice that helps to create a really strong piece. It has that power that just comes out of nowhere and makes it such a page-turner. Then, it has something to set it apart from the rest and really makes it stand out, but fit with its own charm. It has flow, perfectly flowing to one chapter to the next. Just like the main dancer in a group or the leader of some pop group. All components come together to create something amazing, just like dancing._

\- - _The Ghost Writer_


	6. Six - When Reality Hits

**I'm back with another chapter. Sorry this one is kinda short!**

* * *

 **Chapter Six - When Reality Hits**

* * *

Damion walked into the college library with a tired sigh. The college student hardly got any sleep last night and it was definitely catching up with him. He made his way to a table in a dark corner of the library and pulled out his laptop. He had a lot of homework to get done and he had the column to work on, but all he wanted to do was just sleep. He held his chin the palm of his hand, already getting bored. After about ten minutes of trying to push through a mountain of math assignments, a sigh of admiration and soft giggling met his ears. He looked to the small set of couches at the other corner across from him.

Sam sat on one of the couches, the school paper in her hands; eyes glues to Damion's newest column. Damion let out a sigh; confused. He didn't know if he should be flattered or scared. He remembered Danny mentioning that Sam really loved his column, but he didn't think she'd be the type to just downright gush over it.

Danny. Damion wondered what he was doing right now. It's been about three weeks since the kiss and he wondered if they would ever talk again. Damion looked back down to the assignments on the table before him before he let out a sigh. The young college student leaned back in his seat and looked up at the grey ceiling. Damion frowned; it seemed like it was mocking him; teasing him for not talking to Danny again sooner.

Sam looked up from the school paper; her lined eyes landing on a stressful Damion. She titled her head to the side, wondering what was going on in his mind. After a while, she stood up and made her way to the table, "Lean back any further and you'll fall, you know."

Damion let out a small sigh and let the legs of the chair hit the floor, "You should be working on that essay that's due tomorrow rather than worrying if I hit the floor," Damion spoke under his breath, "more than I already have."

Sam took a seat at the table, "Finished it. And when you say stuff that like, it's easy to tell that something is up."

Damion gave her a look, "Whatever is going on with me is my problem, now isn't it?"

Sam shrugged her shoulders, "Yes, but you did mention something under your breath and how can I let that go?"

Damion crossed his arms and let his back hit the back of the chair, "I never took you for someone to just out right care about someone else's problems."

Sam scoffed in false offence, "I am not some heartless being now," the look on her face softened, "when you have the friends like mine, you start to notice little things."

"Oh?"

Sam nodded, "Those two get into quite a few messes, mostly Danny."

Damion furrowed his brows, "Like?"

Sam shook her head, careful to not get into too much detail of her friends' lives, "It's nothing, really."

"Life is tough, isn't it?"

Sam just nodded, "You could say that."

* * *

Danny flew, high in the sky; the cool air hitting his face. Danny absolutely loved flying; he adored the way the cool nighttime air made him feel. He loved the freedom he felt while flying over Amity Park. After flying for about ten minutes with no real destination, he found himself in the park. He floated down, landing on the park's fountain. He let out a content sigh; it's been a while since he felt so relaxed and at ease. That's when he noticed Damion sitting at nearby bench. The halfa furrowed his brows, surely it was too late for him to be out for no reason. After debating to himself for a few minutes, he made his way to the college student.

Damion looked at the halfa, "Can I help you?"

Danny titled his head, "Bad day?"

Damion shrugged, "Not really, it's just been a rather long day."

Danny nodded; floating in front of the writer in a sitting position, "You wanna talk about it?"

Damion stared into Danny's green eyes, a feeling of comfort suddenly washed over him, "What's there to talk about, Phantom?"

Danny shrugged, "Well, it seems like you have things on your mind. It's also way too late to be out here with no real reason."

Damion didn't say anything for a while. Finally, he sighed, "It's just been a stressful couple of weeks."

Danny just nodded. He floated up over Damion and looked out the night sky. There was that comfortable silence again. Danny looked down to Damion; wondering why he can talk to him as Phantom and not Fenton. He figured it was mostly because Damion didn't know Phantom; he didn't kiss Phantom, he kissed Fenton. He looked back to the sky, mentally fighting with himself.

Damion was the first to break the silence, "So, is this what you do? When you have no one to fight, you just wander around," he looked up at Danny, "Don't you guys have places to go?"

Danny shrugged, "Sometimes. I do have a place to call home, but most of the time it's nice to just wander around Amity," he looked down to Damion, "Say, did you feel better from the last time we talked?"

Damion nodded, "Yeah, that day was still rough, but it eventually got better. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering is all." Danny smiled, looking down at Damion.

He didn't want to hide anymore.

* * *

The protector watched on the screens before him; happy that Danny was slowing opening up to Damion. However, he feared for the worst. He knew what was coming, he just didn't want it to happen. His 'bosses', as he called them, warned him about inferring anymore when it came to Danny, but he was honestly ready to risk it all.

There was no way that he was going to let Danny suffer.

* * *

Monday morning was foggy, rainy and cold. Danny walked to school in bliss. The halfa was lucky enough to finish ghost fighting early, get his homework done in time and was able to get some long awaited sleep. He was able to get out the door earlier than usual and without any ghost attacks. Danny opened the front doors to Casper, welcomed to the sight of a mostly empty school. He was able to get to his locker without running into Dash and was able to make it to his first hour without any trouble.

When Danny opened the door to his first hour, he found Damion, cursing under his breath, looking in his satchel for something. When the door closed however, that was when the college student finally looked up. The two stood there for a while, both unsure of what to say or do next. Finally, Danny took a step forward.

And another.

And another.

Until finally, he was standing in front of Damion.

Damion's eyes where downcast, looking at the floor below them. Finally, the writer looked up; his eyes full of a newfound determination. He was sick of hiding, he was done with ignoring his feelings. He knew he felt something for Danny and he wasn't going to waste any more time.

They both weren't.

Danny took Damion's hands in his; Damion's heart jumped at the touch, "Not talking was stupid, you know that right?"

Damion nodded, trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach. He looked at Danny in the eyes; his baby blue eyes filled Damion up with comfort, the same comfort he felt when he was with Phantom last night.

Wait.

Damion's eyes widened, the truth hitting him the face. How could he not see it the first time they spoke? The way Phantom smiled was the way Fenton smiled. The way he felt comfortable with Phantom was the way he felt with Fenton.

And the silence. The same silence with Phantom was the same silence he experienced with Fenton.

Damion was a smart guy, and it was only a matter of time until he found out. Then that explains the bruises and cuts that Danny comes to school with it. It explains it all. And what Sam had told him yesterday at the college, about how she started to notice when something wrong with Danny.

"How?" Damion's voice was weak; smaller than usual. His heart wouldn't slow down and his stomach wouldn't calm down. His hands started to shake. He pulled away from Danny, unsure if he should run away or not.

Danny's heart slowed; everything coming to sharp stop.

Oh no.

Damion knew. He found out.

Damion shook his head, "How?" He asked again, his voice shaking. He looked at Danny, "Damn it, kid, how the hell does this happen?" Damion's voice started to grow louder.

Danny just looked down, "It's a long story."


	7. Seven - Heal Me Kiss Me

**Okay, I know I just updated, but I'm really getting into this fic more and more. And since I had time before I had to do homework, I'd thought I'd work on it. Plus, I hate to end it right there, especially since I had more in mind to write. So enjoy~**

 **And as always, please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed.**

* * *

 **TRIGGER WARNING: Panic attack**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Heal Me Kiss Me**

* * *

Damion just stared at Danny; his mind running a mile a minute. He didn't know where to turn, he didn't know what to do or say. The writer took a sharp breath, running a shaking hand though his hair, "I don't care how long of a story it is, just tell me the truth, damn it." Damion didn't mean to sound so harsh on him, but he had no idea what was going on. Here they were, ready to start talking again, and now they were hit with reality and Damion wasn't sure if he could keep up anymore.

And so, Danny told him everything. He told Damion about what had happened that day, about the way he gained his half ghost status. Danny told him about the ghost fighting, explaining the reason why he always showed up late to school, about why he had to get away half-way through class, and about those random wounds he had and why he was so tired in class. Danny ignored Damion's eyes; trying to shake the nervous feeling his gunmetal eyes gave him.

Damion listened; trying to make sense of the whole thing. His heart just kept beating and it wouldn't slow down, no matter how much he tried. How the hell does this thing just happen? Damion didn't know what to say or what to do next. He took in a shaky breath and started to tug at the ends of scarf.

Great. Damion was starting to have a panic attack.

Damion was just too overwhelmed. Why? Why can't he just have something good happen to him and stay good? Why do things always have to happen to him? Of course Damion knew deep down that he couldn't hate Danny, he knew that he didn't ask for that to happen. But Damion just couldn't trust himself with anything now. He couldn't find someone and truly make it work; why can't he have a normal relationship with someone?

"Damion?" Danny asked, pulling Damion from his thoughts, "Please, don't hate me. I'm sorry I never told you earlier."

Damion pulled at his scarf even more. He turned, walked to his desk, and shot a quick text to Randy. Damion's eyes darted around the room before he took in another shaky breath and turned to face Danny again. Damion tugged at the end of his sweater sleeves, "I don't hate you kid," Damion hated the way his voice sounded.

Damion had to get out of there, fast.

Danny just nodded, catching onto Damion's demeanor. Sighing, he looked at Damion, "If you need to leave, I can lie to Lancer for you. I know how annoyed he was when you left that one time."

Damion just nodded, trying to calm his nerves. He grabbed his things before stopping in front of Danny, his eyes showing signs of weakness. He gave a small, somber smile, "Thanks, kid." He patted Danny's shoulder and left before the class filled with students.

* * *

Randy paced back and forth on the front steps of Casper high; waiting for his brother to walk out. As soon as he got the text from Damion, he got here as fast as he could. He stopped briefly when Damion walked out. Without a word, Randy wrapped a comforting arm around his brother's shoulder and walked him to Damion's car. The two didn't say a word during the drive home. Randy stole a few glances at his brother, who sat there in the passenger's seat, wringing his hands and trying to calm his nerves. He took notice of the way Damion's leg bounced up and down, the way he kept looking back, and the way his breathing grew rapid and shallow.

"It's okay, brother. It's just us," Randy spoke, his voice soft. He knew that Damion preferred quiet during one of his panic attacks, but every once in a while, there were times when Randy had to keep his brother calm.

Damion just nodded, tugging at his scarf again. When Randy pulled into the garage and stopped the car, Damion pretty much darted into the house, making a beeline for his room. Randy sat in the car, trying to calm his own nerves. Damion told him this morning that he was going to try to fix things with Danny. However, Randy was doubting that the two might not talk again for an even longer time.

When Randy walked into Damion's room, he found him, sitting on the corner of his bed, holding a pillow in his arms. Randy quietly shut the door, making sure to lock it as well. Slowly, he made his way to his brother's bed and sat. His heart dropped when he noticed the tears slowing rolling down Damion's cheeks. It was like a blow to the stomach when he noticed that his brother had yet to fully calm down from his panic attack.

Randy took in a deep breath and looked at his brother, "Do you want me to do anything?"

Damion's eyes shot up, his body tensing up. When he noticed that it was just his brother asking a question, he looked back down to his bed, like his grey sheets were much more important at the moment. Blinking away his tears for a few seconds, Damion shoot his head, "No," he wrung his hands again, "can you just talk to me. That always seems to help."

Randy's face softened, "About what?"

Damion shrugged, "Anything."

Randy thought for a while before telling his brother all about the competition he had coming up with his team soon.

* * *

Danny didn't really say much the whole day after what happened. Like he promised, he covered for Damion, telling Lancer that he ended up getting sick earlier that morning. When lunch came around, Sam couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer.

"Okay Danny, what's going on?" Sam asked, looking at her friend in the eyes.

Tucker took a bite of his lunch before joining in on the conversation, "Yeah man, you barely said a word all day today."

Danny just shook his head, "It's nothing guys."

Sam didn't buy it. Frowning, she tried again, "Tell us Danny. You've been kinda out of it for a few weeks now, but today just seems so much worse. Did something happen?"

Danny just shrugged, "It's no big deal."

His friends didn't push any more after that.

* * *

Later that night, Damion found himself in the park, at the same bench where he had his last talk with Phantom. Randy had insisted on going with him, but Damion wanted to be alone. He knew that his brother was just worried, but he didn't want to be at home; he needed some alone time. Damion sat in silence, looking up to sky. After about five minutes of just sitting there, he was pulled out of his thoughts when a loud crash met his ears.

Turning, he found Danny, an injured mess in a nearby tree; with a ghost flying off in the opposite direction, snickering to itself. Damion just stared, mentally fighting with himself. He knew he should go check on him, but for some reason, his legs just wouldn't work. After a minutes of standing there, he finally got his body to corporate.

Danny cursed under his breath as he watched Shadow fly off. Seriously? By this time, he got along fairly well with Johnny, however, he just so happened to piss him off tonight. Danny made a mental note to not snark Kitty when he was in a mood. He turned back into Fenton and jumped off the tree, landing in front of a worried Damion.

* * *

The two had ended up at Damion's house, it being the closest to park, thankfully. Danny sat on a chair in Damion's room, watching the college student as he quietly tended to Danny's wounds. Danny kept trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach. Despite what happened that morning, he still got butterflies in stomach whenever Damion was close.

When Damion finished up, he gave a small sigh. He looked at Danny and gave a small smile, "Don't scare me like that again, okay kid?"

Danny nodded, "Sorry."

Damion looked at Danny in the eyes, "Sorry about this morning."

Danny shook his head, "I get it. You feeling better?"

Damion nodded, "Yeah, don't worry about it," he rubbed the back of his neck, "Besides, you wanna tell me about what happened back there?"

Danny sighed, "That was a ghost named Shadow. I'm on good terms with him and his owner, Johnny. But I snarked Johnny's girlfriend, Kitty, earlier and well, that wasn't a good idea."

"I'm guessing this Johnny guy as temper problems?"

Danny shrugged, "I wouldn't say that. It's just that he's very protective of Kitty. Those two really love each other."

There was silence for a while before Danny sat next to Damion on his bed. The halfa looked anywhere but Damion's eyes. The two felt butterflies in their stomachs. Danny bit his bottom lip, unsure of what to do or say. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Damion's voice met his ears.

"I really hope you're not hurt too much. That seemed like a really nasty hit."

Danny shrugged, looking at Damion, "I'm fine. I've been through much worse. And it's not like Johnny meant it out of pure violence. He'll probably come apologizing tomorrow. Kitty tells me that he's actually gotten quite protective of me."

Damion nodded, "So, do you have any other ghost friends? I sure hope not all of them hate your guts."

Danny laughed a little, "Not all of them hate me, I've made a few allies along the way. I'm even lucky enough to have a mentor from this whole thing. To be honest, it's sort of like a father and son relationship."

"You're that close with him?"

"Yup. Whenever I have some ghost problem or any problem that I don't feel like telling my sister, I go to him."

Damion felt better at hearing that, it was good to know that Danny wasn't alone in all this. After a few minutes of silence, he noticed that Danny scooted a bit closer to him. Damion's heart pounded in his chest. Damion still wanted to give it a try with Danny and it was good to know that Danny wanted the same with Damion. Damion put his hand over Danny's and looked at him in the eyes, the butterflies returning to his stomach.

Danny took in a deep breath, "You sure you want to try?"

Damion nodded, moving closer to Danny. He gave a nervous laugh but he slowing kept moving closer. Closer and closer until their lips met. Danny closed his eyes as he deepened the kiss a bit, not wanting to push things with Damion. Damion wrapped his arms around Danny's waist, smiling into the kiss. Shivers were sent up his spine when Danny laced his hands in Damion's black locks.

"Hey brother, you got those math notes I could borrow?" Randy asked, walking in on the two boys, "Holy fuck."

Startled, the two pulled apart and looked at Randy as the door shut behind him. Danny just looked away, his cheeks turning a bright shade of redish-green. Damion got to his feet and cleared his throat. He pulled the math notes from his desk and practically threw them at Randy, "Here!"

Randy smirked at his brother as he took the notes from his hand, "And who could this be, brother?"

Damion groaned, "Randy, this is Danny. Danny, this is Randy, my brother."

Randy grinned, "Oh! So this is Danny!" Randy held out his hand for Danny to shake, "Damion has told me so much about you!"

Danny awkwardly shook Randy's hand, "Hello."

Damion sighed, his hand meeting his forehead, "Okay! Now that you two have met," he turned to his brother, embarrassment spread across his face, "you better get to studying for that that math test, Randy!" He pushed Randy out of his room, and shut the door before Randy could say another word.

Damion turned back to Danny, "You better get home now."

* * *

Damion walked through the door of Lancer's classroom the next morning. He always got there earlier than everyone else and it was nice to see the room empty, it gave him time to enjoy the quiet classroom before it filled up with students.

Danny walked in a few minutes later and wrapped his arms around Damion's waist, "Good morning," he greeted, his voice light and a smile on his face.

Damion smiled, "Good morning," he turned and wrapped his arms around Danny's waist, pulling him closer to his own body. He kissed Danny on the cheek, "Are you feeling any better today?"

Danny nodded, "Yup. Thanks to you, of course."

Damion rolled his eyes, "If you say so."

Danny pulled away from Damion and made his way to his desk, "So, guess what's happening next week."

Damion followed and sat on the desk in front of Danny's, "What?"

"My birthday, you have something planned, right?"

Damion thought for a while, "Maybe."

Danny smiled at him, "You better."

Damion rolled his eyes, "Gee, maybe I won't do anything for you then."

Danny laughed, "Suuurrreee."

Damion just ruffled his black hair, a smile on his face.

For the first time in a long time, Damion and Danny were at ease and a light, happy mood was filling the room.


	8. Eight - The Emotions of Turning Eighteen

**So guess who has a new chapter update~~**

 **Anyway! I hope you guys enjoy and please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed~~**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight - The Emotions of Turing Eighteen**

* * *

 _Why did you go away?  
Why did you runaway?  
Were they nothing but prey?  
Something you feed on then leave?_

 _You don't care about the lasting pain  
You never once looked her way  
Love was something you took in vain  
Her heart was nothing by a toy_

 _Now with hearts filled with agony  
Longing for what used to be  
Hoping for another fantasy  
But only one was left without hope_

\- - _The Ghost Writer_

Danny furrowed his brows as he read Damion's newest column from his spot next to Sam. It was a windy Tuesday morning and the two sat on the front steps of Casper, the college paper in Sam's hands. He stole a glance at Sam, who gave another dreamy sigh. His eyes skimmed over the words again, wondering if he should ask Damion about it. Something about it just didn't sit right with him.

"You can just feel the emotion in his words," Sam's praise for Damion's work pulled Danny out of his thoughts, "I seriously need to know who this guy is."

Danny gave Sam a weak smile, "He probably doesn't want anyone to know, though."

Sam sighed, her shoulders sagging, "I guess."

Danny patted Sam's shoulder in hopes to lift her mood, "Why do you care so much anyway?"

Sam tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear, "I just really love his works. I would love to meet him, is all."

Danny just nodded. He couldn't lie, he did feel bad for not being able to tell Sam that it was Damion, but he also knew how important the secret was to him. The two friends sat in silence for a few minutes before Sam turned to Danny, "So, Vlad's been laying low for a while."

Danny frowned, "Knowing Vlad, that isn't a good thing. I'm pretty sure he has something planned."

"Any idea what it is?"

Danny shook his head, sighing, "Not a clue," the teen rubbed the back of his neck, "Who knows what he's planning." Great. If it wasn't for Sam reminding him, he never would have noticed Vlad's absence. Until the last minute that is.

* * *

"When were you going to tell me about this?"

"Well, you know now. I wish to interfere, but we both know we must hold back until absolutely necessary," a cloaked figure answered, his eyes never leaving the screens before him.

"Hold back? Easy for you to say."

The cloaked figure turned to the other man behind him, "You trust him, don't you?"

The man's eyes widened some. Realization quickly smacked him in the face; he didn't want _him_ to be involved in all this, "He has something to do with this?"

The figure nodded, "No matter how much you tried to get away from him, to keep them safe, his fate was sealed from the start. He's the key to all this mess going on." His grip on the staff in his hand tightened with frustration, "Everything is going as it should."

"For now." The other spoke, saying the other's thoughts out loud.

The cloaked figured just gave a sigh. He hated this. He hated that he had to wait, that he was forced to watch from the sidelines. The screens in front of him disappeared after a few minutes before he turned back to the other before him, "Don't forget, I have someone to protect as well."

* * *

It was just one of those days for Damion. He woke up in a bad mood; his nerves were just all in a not. He didn't know if he was angry, upset or a mix between the both. He grumbled to himself, opening the door to Lancer's class room. He made his way to his desk, nearly throwing his things on top of it. He collapsed in the chair, leaning his head back and closing his eyes

The writer let his mind run free, thinking about anything to calm his nerves. After about five minutes of silence and failing to calm his nerves down, his mood was lifted (somewhat) when his new favorite person walked into the class room.

Danny walked up to Damion's desk, and sat on top of it, "Good morning, Damion." Danny greeted, a small smile on his face.

Damion gave a small smile of his own, "Morning, kid."

Danny's smile dropped, catching onto Damion's attitude. He tilted his head, "Something wrong?"

Damion gave a small shrug, "Kind of." When he took notice of Danny's expectant face, Damion elaborated, "I guess I'm just having a bad day."

Danny nodded before hopping off the desk and walking over to Damion. The writer watched Danny with curious eyes, wondering what he was up to. Then he did something that Damion wasn't ready for. With a happy grunt, Danny sat on Damion's lap, wrapping his hands around his neck, "There. You can't be upset with the town hero on your lap."

Damion wrapped his arms around the halfa's waist, "Why does that sound dirty to me?" He asked, a crooked smile on his face.

Danny smirked, "I can make it dirty if you want me to."

Damion gave a nervous chuckle at the response he received, "I don't think so, kid."

* * *

Thursday was a bright, cool day. The wind had gone and left, leaving peace in Amity. Unfortunately, Danny didn't get that notice of peace. The morning was nice and calm, letting him fly halfway towards school, until he was met with a surprise ghost fight. And on his eighteenth birthday.

Just what Danny needed.

Sheepishly, Danny poked his head into his first hour. Danny looked over to Lancer, thankful that his back was facing the class. His eyes looked over to Damion, who was giving him a look mixed with worry and curiosity. Danny put his index finger to lips, a message to Damion to not say anything. Danny mentally reminded himself to answer Damion's unspoken question later.

Danny quietly shut the door and made his way to his desk, waving off Tucker's questioning look as he took his seat. Danny smiled to himself, grateful that Lancer didn't notice.

"Detention, Mr. Fenton."

Danny just groaned and let his head hit the desk.

* * *

Damion opened the door to Lancer's room, spotting Danny sitting, ready for a new session of detention. Damion let a small smile show on his face, walking up to the desk Danny was sitting at. He leaned in, "Happy birthday, kid." He ruffled Danny's black locks, "Got something for ya."

Danny looked up, a small smile plastered on his face, happy that his day was getting better. He stood, placing a kiss on Damion's lips, "And what can that be?"

Damion walked to Lancer's desk, and sat on the top, "First, detention."

Danny pouted and sat back down, "But Damion!" The halfa whined, despite the smile on his face.

Damion could help but give a small chuckle, "Too bad." The writer just shrugged, pouting his bottom lip some.

Danny stood up and walked to Lancer's desk, taking a seat next to Damion. He leaned his head on the writer's shoulder, "I hope I didn't worry you this morning."

Damion looked down to his hands and gave a sigh, "Kind of. You okay?"

Danny shrugged, taking Damion's hand, tracing the lines in his palm, "I'll be fine. I've faced a lot worse anyway."

Damion straightened at this, causing Danny to lift his and look at him, "What?"

Danny gave another shrug, "I'm fine, Damion."

"Danny, you just said you've faced worse. How can you just casually mention that?"

"I'm fine, aren't I?" He held his hands out, showing the fact that he was still here and perfectly fine.

Damion let out a breath that he wasn't aware he was holding in. The writer looked down. He knew Danny being the town hero was dangerous, but he wasn't ready for Danny to be so casual about this whole thing. He looked back to Danny, meeting his baby blue eyes, "I know you've gotten used to the whole thing, but you can't blame me for worrying."

Danny nodded, "Of course I can't." He leaned his head back on Damion's shoulder.

The two sat in silence like that for a while. Danny playing with Damion's hand, his fingers tracing small circles in his palm. Damion closed his eyes, the relaxing mood making everything come to a slow stop for the college student.

With his eyes still closed, Damion spoke, his voice soft, "I never noticed it before, but you're so cold."

Danny let out a small sigh, "That happens when you're half ghost." Danny held the writer's hand, shifting his weight at the same time, "Hey, Damion?"

"Hm?"

"What did you mean by your newest column?"

The college student tensed some at hearing Danny's question. Damion took in a deep breath and slowly let it out, trying to relax some, "It's no big deal, kid."

Danny lifted his head from Damion's shoulder and looked at him, "Are you sure?"

Damion looked down and played with his bracelet, "I'm sure."

Danny didn't like the answer he received but didn't press any further. The halfa sighed, standing and walked to the window, looking out.

Damion watched him, wondering what he was thinking about. After a few seconds, he stood and walked over and stood next to Danny.

Danny never took his eyes off the sky, "You know what's the one thing I really love about being a halfa?" Damion looked to Danny, awaiting his answer. Danny looked at the writer, "The flying," he looked back to the sky, a small, content smile on his face. Even when he just mentioned flying, it was enough to put his mind at ease, "It's nice to be able to just forget about whatever's going on. It's just really relaxing." The two fell back into silence, Damion really listening to Danny's words. All of a sudden, Danny turned to Damion, excitement in his voice, "So can I get my present now?"

Damion laughed, "I don't know if you deserve it, kid." He walked over to the desk and picked up his satchel.

Danny followed, "Why not?" He asked, a pout on his face.

Damion pulled out a purple wrapped box, "You made me worry." Damion waved the gift in front of Danny's face, a smirk made its way on the writer's face.

Danny's eyes followed the gift as Damion swung it side to side. Scoffing, Danny turned his face, looking to the chalkboard, crossing his arms across his chest, "I don't need it anyway."

Damion chuckled, "Oh really?" Damion asked, his voice shaking with slight laughter.

"Really."

Damion continued to watch Danny as he waved the gift around, waiting for the halfa to crack at any moment. He started to hum a soft melody as he paced around the boy, "Well, I guess if you don't want it, I can always give to someone else or maybe keep it," Damion shrugged, "You know, no big deal to me."

Danny finally cracked, "Okay okay! I'm sorry for making you worry!"

Damion gave him a soft smile, ruffling his hair, "I wasn't looking for an apology, kid, but you're forgiven."

Danny looked up, one eye closed from Damion's hand on his head. The halfa smiled, "So does that mean I can have my present now?"

Damion chuckled and handed Danny the gift, "Of course."

Danny took the gift from Damion's hands, their fingers brushing together. Danny sat on Lancer's desk, Damion doing the same. Danny looked at the box for a while, not wanting to ruin the pretty wrapping job. His fingers brushed the iridescent bow on top before running down the sides. Danny stole a few glances to Damion, who watched him with a curious look in his eyes. Finally, Danny carefully unwrapped the gift. He held the bow in his hand for a few seconds before a mischievous smile appeared on his face. He looked up to Damion, who was now slowly scooting away from the halfa.

"What are you doing?" Damion asked, his voice dripping with caution and curiosity.

Danny casually shrugged, "Nothing." He took a piece of tape from the box, sticking it and removing it from his index finger with his thumb.

Damion slowly scooted away again. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "Just open it already, kid."

"Okay, hold your horses, I'm getting to that." Danny smiled, eyes falling back down to the gift. Gingerly, he opened the box to reveal a small tin box. Danny furrowed his brows in confusion. He looked at Damion, "What is it?" His head titled to the side with question.

Damion chuckled slightly at the adorable gesture, "Open it and find out."

Danny opened the box and looked at the contents inside. He furrowed his brows in confusion, "What is all this?"

Damion looked at the halfa, "I didn't know exactly what to get you, so I hope this is okay." Damion spoke, tugging his scarf, his nerves starting to build up. He really hoped Danny wouldn't hate it or anything like that. After all, it was the thought that counts, right?

Inside the box, various first aid items were neatly organized. Everything from bandages, to various medicine and ointments for cuts and bruises. There were even small ice packs and a bag with aloe vera slices for burns.

Damion's voice pulled Danny's attention away from the box, "I'd thought since you always show up to school with injuries from your job as town hero, I'd thought this was would help out along the way," Damion's voice was soft, his tone dripping with nervousness. He rubbed his elbow, looking down, "If you hate it, I don't blame you."

Danny shook his head, "I don't." Danny was always rummaging around for things like around the house and it was a good feeling to know that he would have his own stash for safekeeping. Not even his friends thought about giving him anything like this. He looked to Damion, a grateful smile on his face, "Its prefect," he planted a small kiss on his cheek, "Thank you."

Damion blushed and looked down, "You're welcome." Damion's stomach was starting to fill up with butterflies.

"Besides, I might need some help sometimes and you did a pretty decent job late time." Danny's voice was shaking with a small chuckle.

Damion hopped off the desk after a while, "Come on, kid. Detention's over."


	9. Nine - Bonds

**Hello! I'm back with a new chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy and please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Bonds**

* * *

November was off to a great start, if you could call it that. Danny was up all night ghost fighting which earned him a spot in detention, Sam was still gushing over Damion's Ghost Writer persona, and Vlad's growing absence just made Danny's nerves grow worse. However, it wasn't all bad. Danny and Damion had gotten closer and their budding relationship was off to a decent start. The two did have a few disagreements here and there but nothing that was too big for them to work out. Plus, having Damion around really helped him out with anything he missed in class and Danny was very thankful for that.

By the time lunch rolled around, Danny was ready for school to be over with. The late night ghost attack really took a toll on the halfa. Most of the time now, the ghosts that come to Amity are just ghosts who happen to find their way through the portal. While he was thankful that no major threats came through, he would still prefer no ghosts at all.

A small huff escaped Sam's mouth as she stabbed a cherry tomato before popping it in her mouth. Danny took notice of Sam's mood and gave her a curious look. She waved him off before he could ask, "I'm fine, Danny."

"Sam's been in a mood since second period, Danny." Tucker joined in.

Danny chuckled a bit, "I guess you two had a great time during third hour?"

Tucker rolled his eyes, "It was not fun, man." A small yelp escaped from Tucker's mouth as he dodged the napkin ball that was chucked at his face.

"I got into an argument with Damion during second hour." Sam replied, scooting some cucumber slices to the edge of her plate.

Danny looked at his friend, "About?"

"About the book Lancer wants us to read."

Yup, sounds like Damion. Danny shook his head in amusement, he'd have to get Damion's side of the story during detention. "So what was the book?"

Before Sam could answer, the bell went off, signaling the start of another boring class to sit through. Sam rolled her eyes, standing, "It's not important, anyway."

Tucker looked at Danny as their friend walked out of the cafeteria, "She's says that now."

Danny smirked, "But we'll hear about it sooner or later."

* * *

Detention was off to a quiet start. Danny sat on Lancer's desk while Damion typed away, working on his next entry for his column. Danny looked at the writer, taking notice of how his eyebrows furrowed in frustration when he couldn't get what he wanted to say just right. He noticed how he would roll his eyes when he'd make a typo or how his fast his typing would become when he was finally onto something and wanted to finish his thought before it would escape from his train of thought.

After about ten minutes of comfortable silence, Damion leaned back into the chair, letting out a small sigh. The writer cracked his knuckles before looking at the halfa, who was quietly dozing off. Damion's face softened, a small chuckle leaving his mouth. He stood, walked to Danny and stood in front of him. He placed a soft kiss on the crown of Danny's head. He smiled when he noticed Danny, now blinking his eyes, trying to escape from his slumber, "Wake up, kid."

Danny rubbed his eyes, "Sorry, late night."

Damion frowned at Danny's answer, knowing what he exactly meant. He ruffled Danny's black locks, "You're not hurt too much, though. Right?" Damion asked, his voice full of concern.

Danny nodded, "I'm fine. Just tired is all."

Damion nodded, but didn't say anything else. He took a seat next to Danny, letting the halfa lean his head on his shoulder. The two sat like that for another five minutes; neither of them saying a word. Danny finally broke the silence, "So, Sam says you two got into an argument second hour?"

Damion rolled his eyes, "It was just some silly little disagreement." Damion could deny it all he wants, he was still somewhat seething from the argument.

Danny straightened up and looked at the writer, his eyes full of amusement, "She really got under your skin, huh?"

Damion looked away, "No."

Danny nodded, "If you say so."

Danny watched as Damion fought with himself, waiting for him to burst. If Danny learned one thing about Damion so far, it was that he could have quite the temper on him. Once he got into an argument, it was tough for him to let it go. Finally, Damion hopped off the desk and started to pack up his things, not wanting to look Danny in the eyes.

Danny titled his head to the side, a mischievous look in his face, "You know, Sam was pretty angry at lunch."

Damion looked at Danny, catching onto the playfulness in his voice, "So?"

Danny hopped off the desk and walked towards Damion. The halfa set an arm around the writer's shoulders, "I'm just saying. I mean, if you're still upset by it…" Danny's voice trailed off.

"Kid, why is this so important to you?" It's not like Damion hated Danny asking, but he was just wondering why he was asking so much.

Danny shrugged, "I just want to know. You're angry and I don't like it, that simple."

Damion turned and looked at Danny, his expression softening. He started to notice how Danny had the power to calm his nerves and bring down his temper. The writer smiled and ruffled Danny's hair, "It's fine, now anyway. No big deal."

* * *

Vlad was deep into research, trying to come up with answers for this thing. While he knew that he was getting closer and closer, his frustration was just growing and he was sick and tired of going in circles. He had sent The Fright Knight into the mortal world to look for answers for him and snoop around. Vlad only grew more worried as each day that passed with no update from the ghost.

The halfa sat in his study, going over notes, ancient articles about ghostly artifacts from the Zone that he managed to get his hands on, and various intel from his various ghostly spies that he gathered over the years. After about another five minutes, he felt another ecto signature enter his study. He never bothered to look up, "Well, find anything?"

"Yes."

Vlad's eyes snapped up to The Fright Knight, "Tell me."

* * *

The wise ghost watching tightened his grasp on his staff, a mixture of fear and anger settling in his core. With a wave of his wrist, the screens before him vanished.

Soon.

He would have to interfere soon.

* * *

A week had past and Danny had accompanied Damion to the college library during that Monday after school. Danny furrowed his brows in confusion when he walked in. The same, small tug at his core was there once again, just like when he had first visited the campus. His world had become quiet, like he was the only in the room. He couldn't help it; he followed the tug. The feeling in his core grew stronger with each step he took. His eyes became fixated on a shelf, like there something very important there for him.

"Danny?"

Danny blinked a few times, Damion's voice pulling him out of the trance he was just in. He shook his head before looking at the writer, "Sorry."

Damion looked at the halfa for a while, wondering what was going with the boy. It was almost as if he in a trance. Damion also noticed how his eyes just become transfixed on one thing and one thing only. He took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly, "You okay?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah." He answered, unsure of himself. He looked back to the shelf and back at Damion, "I'm fine."

* * *

Later that night, Danny was relieved to find no ghosts out and about, but of course, Damion was quick to remind him of that homework Lancer assigned. Danny rolled his eyes at the writer's reminder as he pulled out his homework and set it on his desk, not wanting to fail when he had the time and energy to work on it this time. That was when he got a text message from his Goth friend.

Danny's eyes read of the message; his stomach dropping.

Great. Just what he needed.

 _From Sam:  
I think I know who The Ghost Writer is!_

* * *

Tuesday morning was a battle for Damion. He slept in, his car wouldn't start, and he was just in an overall sour mood. He had a feeling something was up, like he was waiting for something to just fall apart at any moment. Luckily for him, Randy was there to give him a ride to the school.

"You know you're worrying for nothing, right?" Randy told him, shrugging his shoulders as he never took his eyes off the road.

Damion sighed, "Probably."

When Damion didn't elaborate, Randy cast a glance to his brother, worry in his eyes, "Brother, you okay? I mean, I know your nervous about something, but it looks like you're gonna break at any minute."

Damion tugged at his scarf, "I just have a really bad feeling."

Randy stopped the car in front of Casper. He looked at his brother again, "Look, whatever you think is gonna happen, it probably won't be that bad."

Damion looked at his brother in the eyes, "And if it is?"

"Well," Randy twisted his body to face Damion, "You can tell your precious Danny, there." He gestured to the window, "I'm sure he'll help."

Damion looked to the window next to him to see Danny coming his way, a nervous look on his face. Damion opened the car door, "Danny? Something wrong?"

Danny nodded as he knelt down in front of the passenger's side, "Um, kinda."

"Just what Damion needs. You know, he's been a nervous wreck all morning."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck, "About that…"

"What?" Damion asked, wincing, his voice full of caution.

"Sam's on to you."

Damion's eyes widened, his stomach dropped. Great. Damion knew exactly what Danny meant and he didn't want to believe it. The writer ran a nervous hand through his hair, "What?"

Danny just nodded.

When the halfa didn't say anything else, Damion looked at him with serious eyes, "Get in."

* * *

"You know you have to face her, Damion." Danny told him, watching him pace across the room.

Damion made Randy turn back around to the house, taking Danny with them. While Danny was thankful that Damion covered for them, he was still nervous over ditching first hour. While he knew that Damion was nervous over this whole thing, he didn't want him to just hide out at home. Randy didn't want that either.

"Look brother, I know how much this means to you, but you know Danny will be there if you break down over this, and it's not like this chick as a solid answer."

Damion stopped pacing and looked at his brother. He pointed a finger at him, "No, but she's sharp. There's no way she won't find out eventually."

"I don't even know why she's so infatuated with The Ghost Writer. Sam's not the one to just gush over guys, in fact, she hates it when the popular girls do it. I know she fell in love with your writing, but I never thought she would develop a crush or anything like that, which it seems like she's doing."

Damion sat next to Danny on his bed, leaning his head on the halfa's shoulder, "I'm sorry for dragging you out of school, Danny."

Danny just shrugged, "Its fine. I mean, I don't enjoy missing school, but it's not like Lancer isn't used to it. I know I'm not."

Damion knew what Danny meant when he said that. He looked to his brother, hoping he'd get the hint and give them some privacy; he was relieved when Randy took the hint. When Randy shut the door after him, Damion sat up and turned to Danny, concern in his face, "You haven't been hurt too much, right?"

Danny couldn't lie, it felt nice when Damion would ask him if he's okay. Danny liked knowing that someone other than his friends and Jazz cared for him. Danny shook his head, "I'm fine, Damion." He gave the writer a small, reassuring smile.

Damion returned the smile before planting a kiss on the crown of the halfa's head, "Good." When he pulled away, he rubbed the back of his neck, "You know, I guess I should get you back to school."

Danny pouted. While he didn't like missing school, he didn't mind that he was at least with Damion. Plus, it's not like he hasn't missed first hour so much anyway. He was a senior now, he could afford to take time to himself now, right? Danny scooted closer to Damion, "Yeah, but, it's already late and, you know, you already covered for us, right?"

Damion rolled his eyes, catching onto Danny's whim, "Fine." He gave in; he couldn't help but treat the guy.

Danny happily kissed the college student's cheek, "Thank you!"

Damion smiled, "Yeah, yeah. Just don't get used to it, kid." Damion nudged Danny with his shoulder, a small chuckle escaped his mouth.

Danny nudged him back, "I won't."

* * *

Danny and Damion ended up staying in most of the day, just enjoying each other's company. The two ended up leaning against the headboard of Damion's bed, cuddling and talking about whatever came to mind. Every so often, Danny would steal a few kisses from Damion, grinning at the surprised look on his face.

The two continued on like that for a few more minutes until finally Danny initiated a deeper kiss than the last one. Damion was quite shocked for a few seconds, but he did enjoy moments like this with Danny every once in a while. Damion smiled into the kiss, causing Danny to deepen the kiss. Danny soon began to straddle the writer, wrapping his arms around his neck as he did so. Damion followed his instincts and wrapped his arms around the halfa's waist. Danny started to leave a trail of kisses down Damion's neck, earning a small whimper from the writer. Danny smirked at the sound, before crashing his lips back onto Damion's. Damion moaned into the kiss as Danny deepened it, moving his hands down onto Damion's chest, one of his hands gripping onto the end of his scarf.

Damion didn't protest when the scarf landed onto the floor.

Damion didn't protest when Danny started to move his hands over his chest.

Damion didn't protest when Danny bit his bottom lip and started to leave a trail of kisses down his neck.

Damion didn't protest when the small whimpers and moans would leave his throat.

Damion didn't protest when he felt cold hands move under his shirt.

Damion didn't protest until reality smacked him in the face. He quickly pulled away, his breathing unsteady. While Damion did enjoy it, he knew they were headed into dangerous territory and Damion wasn't sure if he was ready. He knew that he liked Danny, he knew that their relationship was going somewhere, he just didn't know if that bond was strong enough for him. When he saw the confused look on Danny's face, he let out a small sigh, "I need to tell you something, Danny."

Danny moved from the writer's lap and looked at him, "Okay."

Damion sat up and looked at Danny, "You know I like you Danny, but I'm just not ready. I don't mind the kissing or anything a bit more intimate, I just don't think the bond is strong enough to go any further."

Danny nodded, "I get it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I didn't mean to go too far, but you know, you could have told me earlier that you were ace."

Damion's shoulders sank, his head titled to the side, "You knew?"

Danny shook his head, "I just got the feeling when you told me why you stopping right now."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"It's fine." Danny rubbed the back of his neck, "But you know, you do moan a lot."

Damion blushed, "Shut up!" He threw a pillow at Danny, embarrassed at his comment.

Danny laughed, "Aw come on, you shouldn't be embarrassed!"

Damion just crossed his arms over his chest and looked away, "Shut up."

Danny smiled and planted a small kiss on Damion's cheek, "I'm sorry, you know I'm just teasing."

Damion's face softened, "Yeah, I know, kid."

* * *

 **omg that was so awkward for me to write out...**

 **I also don't do this, but it'd be nice you guys could leave some positive reviews, please!**


	10. Ten - Future Distance

**Heeyyyy...**

 **Look who finally updated omg**

 **Sorry it took a while, I hit a block with it and then its been stressful so... But I finally got it out!**

 **Anyway, things get all plotty and important here. We're kicking it into important plot points here so get ready for that!**

 **As always, please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Future Distance**

* * *

The next few weeks were full of Damion stressing over his secret possibly being found out. The writer had started to notice Sam's actions towards him. He started to notice how she started to talk with him more, how she started to treat him with a bit more respect than usual. However, he also noticed how she seemed a bit nervous when she talked with him. The good thing about all this was that he had Danny at least. If he needed it, he knew he would ask Sam to dial it down a bit.

It was a Monday morning when Damion had started to notice Sam was starting to lay off a bit. She walked past him in the hall, settling on a polite 'good morning', which Damion returned, feeling at ease with her words. It was a start, but Damion was content with the progress.

With a content sigh, he opened the door to Lancer's room, never noticing the growing presence of a certain someone behind him. Damion was too busy with his thoughts to even notice when the door closed a second too late, as if someone were close on his heels.

"Morning, old man." Danny greeted, pulling Damion away from his own mind. There was a playfulness in his voice that made Damion's cheeks burn a pale pink. The halfa stood in front of the Lancer's door, a small smile on his face.

Damion just looked away, "Shut up." Damion could feel Danny watching him as set his stuff down at his own desk. Damion looked back him, "What?" He asked, a small chuckle leaving his mouth.

Danny just shrugged, "Nothing." As if too casually, he walked up to Damion, wrapping his arms around the writer's waist, "Did you miss me over the weekend?"

Damion let out a small laugh, "We saw each other Saturday, then I had to patch you up yesterday," he placed a gentle hand on Danny's hands, "but if you must know, then yes, I did."

Danny smiled before kissing Damion on the cheek, "Good."

* * *

Vlad made a few trips to Amity Park a few times during the week. He was getting closer and closer. He could just feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins as he became close to what he was looking for. He kept crossing certain locations around town off his list, feeling victorious before he met his goal. While he still had a tough time looking for what he wanted, he knew that it was as close as could be and he just couldn't wait until he got his hands on it.

* * *

Friday was… something else. The morning brought a surprise to the new couple. While it didn't make anything complicated, it was a surprise nonetheless.

Danny and Damion found themselves alone in Lancer's classroom, which was becoming routine to them now.

Danny sat on Lancer's desk, watching Damion as he set his things down on his own desk, "Let hope he doesn't walk in or else we'd both be in deep shit."

Damion snorted, turning back to face Danny, "Then you better get your butt off there." He moved closer to the halfa, taking a hand in his own, "Seriously, get off there. This isn't detention." He joked, pulling Danny's hand in a lazy attempt to pull him off the desk.

"Fine." Danny hopped off the desk, a small smile on his face. He took Damion's free hand in his own, "But at least it got me closer to you," he smirked before wrapping his arms around the writer's neck.

"That it did." Damion wore a small smile as Danny switched places with him. Damion was starting to feel more and more comfortable with Danny. While he wasn't ready for anything to move further, he was starting to see how strong their bond was and how Damion was letting himself trust Danny more.

Danny respected the writer's wants and needs, but with each time Damion granted him to go further, he acted on it. Danny started moving closer to the writer, softly pushing him against Lancer's desk. He moved his hands around his neck, placing his lips over Damion's; smiling into the kiss. Damion's hands moved to Danny's hair, letting his fingers run through the black strands. The two continued on like that for a few more seconds until the door opened, a surprised gasp and the closing of the door causing the two to break apart and look towards the new person in the room.

"D-Danny!?" Tucker shouted, his voice full of shock.

Danny quickly ran up to his friend, smacking a hand over his mouth, "Shh! No one else knows so you better not tell anyone."

Tucker pushed his friend's hand away, "What about Sam, though?"

Damion sighed, walking up to the two friends, "Its better if she doesn't know."

"For now at least."

"You know she thinks you're that Ghost Writer dude, right? She's totally in love with you now."

Damion rolled his eyes, "Don't remind me."

"So, is this what goes on during detention?" Tucker asked, trying to hide a snicker.

Danny's eyes went wide while Damion blushed a bright red, hiding his face in his hands.

Tucker was vowed to secrecy after the punch his arm received.

* * *

After the day the couple had, they found themselves at the highest point in Amity Park, the quiet area becoming their own little sanctuary. Unfortunately, the two didn't even place one foot on the grass until they were transported to another world, tumbling down what seemed like the face of a clock.

Soft ticking met their ears and the sudden drop in temperature brought a shiver down Damion's spine. Danny's eyes darted around the familiar place as a familiar ecto signature came closer to the couple.

Danny looked over to Damion, who was wearing a confused look on his face, his heart pounding in his ears. Danny took Damion's hand, "Damion, welcome to the Ghost Zone."

Damion blinked a few times, his beating heart finally slowing down, "What?"

Danny nodded, "You remember that ghost I knew? The one who became a mentor to me?" At the nod Danny received, he spoke again, looking to the other ghost in the room, "Well, here he is. Damion, meet Clockwork."

Damion blinked up to the new ghost. He couldn't form any words, the lump in his throat wouldn't let him.

Clockwork just gave Damion a polite nod, "I'm sure you'll get used to this, Damion."

Danny stepped closer to his mentor, "What's going on, Clockwork? You brought us here for a reason, right?"

Clockwork nodded, "That I did, Daniel. Have you heard of the Text of Occults?" Danny just shook his head, indicating that he didn't. Clockwork turned, gesturing for the two to look at the screen that appeared out of the thin air. On it, displayed a black, leather-bound book, "I called you two here before a certain someone gets his hands on it."

Danny furrowed his brows, trying to think of who Clockwork mentioned. Then, it hit him, "Plasmius."

Clockwork nodded, "Precisely. As we speak, Vladimir has gotten closer to its hiding spot."

"Which is…?" Danny asked, taking a step closer.

"The Mortal World. When the Zone was still quite young and without a King," the time screens in front of them displayed an older version of the Zone, "a young ghost took records of various incantations and other ghostly forces, which have been taken from various urban legends and as well as cultures. Soon, the same group of ancient ghosts that took down Pariah Dark soon took the unfinished book fearing of the evil possibilities of it. They hid it, being sure to keep it under lock and key."

"But it wasn't that easy, was it?" Damion asked, finally getting over his initial shock.

Clockwork shook his head, the time screens changing once again, "One young apprentice of the ghosts soon grew curious and took the book, finishing it in secret. Soon after when the book was finished, the ghost recited a spell from the book, sending the Ghost Zone in peril and leaving him to be consumed by the dark forces of the book. Can you guess who that ghost was, Daniel?"

"Pariah Dark." Danny breathed out, trying to wrap his head around the new information.

Clockwork nodded again, "Soon after when Pariah Dark was brought down, the ancient ghosts brought the book into my possession. Those annoying Observants forbid the destruction of the book, leaving me with the choice to keep the book in their hands or hide it."

"So that's how it ended up in the mortal world. But why? If you're supposed to be the ghost of time, then couldn't you have seen the possibility of this future?" Damion asked, unsure of what he should be feeling at the moment.

"Damion, there are dark spots from which I cannot see. I was fully aware of the possibilities of my actions, but leaving it in the Zone was equally dangerous. Also, there is one way to stop Vladimir from getting his hands on the book."

"Which is?"

"You two."

Damion and Danny stole glances at each other, both trying to comprehend the words that came out of Clockwork's mouth, "What?" They both whispered.

"Pariah Dark's curiosity caused him to finish the book. His innocence was too weak to remove itself from the dark magic. Vladimir's greed will only cause the magic to grow stronger. You both however, will be able to take control of the book."

"How?"

"While there are dark areas of time that I cannot see, even I cannot argue with fate." At the confused looks he received, he continued to explain his reasons, "The ancient ghosts believed that one day, the book will fall into the hands of one who has the knowledge to control words and twist the inner workings of the spells into something else. That person must be accompanied by another, who has the willpower to keep fighting until the end. Now, don't those descriptions sound familiar?" He gave the two boys a knowing look.

"Us." Danny breathed out.

Clockwork nodded.

"Hold up." Damion started, "You expect us to stop some stinking book that some idiot couldn't stop himself from finishing?" Damion let out a shaky breath, "I wasn't supposed to be dragged into this mess. All I was supposed to do was help some teacher that no one listens to and watch over some brats, not be expected to save the freaking world!"

"Damion," Danny touched a hand on Damion's arm.

"Danny, I knew that your status of town hero was something that I would have to get involved into one way or another, but this was not what I had expected. If this is only the beginning of that, I don't know if I can keep up."

Danny's hand slowly moved away, "What are you saying?" Danny's voice was no louder than a whisper.

Damion looked away, "I'm saying I can't. I can't save the world with you. I can't keep up with you. Patching you up after a ghost fight is one thing, but all this, its another." Damion took a step back, "I'm sorry." He glanced at Clockwork, "I apologize but I'm sure Danny will be able to handle this himself. Now, I would like to go home."

Clockwork simply nodded before opening the same looking portal that they entered from.

"Damion please." Danny took a step forward, placing a hand on Damion's shoulder.

Damion simply pulled away, "I'm sorry, Danny."

Before Danny knew it, Damion left his life faster than he entered.

* * *

 **Don't lie, you all knew who I was talking about in earlier chapters. You all knew that was Clockwork, right? Because like, it seemed so obvious to me...**


End file.
